Hold onto me
by Kio-Kyon
Summary: After the tragic death of her beloved fiancé, Sakura finds herself falling into the depth of depression, she called out to him and he'd heard her, but he came back with a price. Yet fate have not let her down, meeting a mysterious young artist sparks the fire of life into her heart once more and love begins to blossom; If only she'd never opened that door. (SasoSaku. AU).
1. Chapter 1 Fateful encounter

**Hold onto me**

.

 **Summary:** After the tragic death of her beloved fiancé, Sakura finds herself falling into the depth of depression, and her voice were heard as she calls out to him, he'd heard her and he promised her he'll be there for her, but he came back with a price. Yet fate have not let her down, meeting a mysterious young artist sparked the fire of life into her heart once more, and love begins to blossom; If only she'd never opened the door to that other side. (Sasori x Sakura. Past Sasuke x Sakura. Setting in an AU).

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and their characters.

.

* * *

.

- **Prologue: A tragedy-**

 **H** appiness is but a fleeting mirage. So frail and translucent it passed right through slender fingers, fingers trying to reach and desperately grasp it within reach. Yet... yet even so it slips away into the abyss of darkness. Same slender fingers covering delicate face of a woman, holding back the sobs escaping her pink lips, eyes sewed shut tightly, forbidding the tears from ever falling. But they fell anyway. Just as water slipped by, salty tears of sorrow never ceased. She cried and cried, until the tears becoming a river in her heart, numbing the pain. And then... it was just emptiness. Hurtful emptiness grips tightly onto her fragile heart.

 _Sasuke._

A vision of a beautiful elegant white dress, fitting on her slender form, so white and beautiful it made her Cinderella, a picture perfect princess for the day. Echoing sounds of bells and flowers descending from the sky, flowing on gentle breeze, it turns her dream vision into a reality. It's their wedding day. A precious moment that would tie them together as husband and wife; a day of oaths and promises. A fantasy soon is crushed. Hammered and obliterated. Like shattering glass into a thousand pieces and scattered, a glass vision of a dream that can never be fixed ever again. That white dress now stained and dyed into pitch black. Those flowers falling from the sky like snow, wilting away as they touched the ground. Wilted just like her dream. Sea foam eyes darkened with sadness and hollow.

' _Sasuke. You promised to not leave me.'_

So why. Why was he leaving her? Friends and family around, sharing her grief just for him, but her grief was inconsolable. _Sasuke_. He was everything to her. _Sasuke_. He was her everything. _**SASUKE**_. He was her life. Now, he's gone. Denial. She's in denial everything had happened, refusing to accept reality, because if she does, it just meant she's admitting he is gone. But he was not, he'd promised. He's here with her. Always. So she calls and calls out to him in her heart, in desperation for him to make true of his promise.

' _Isn't it right, Sasuke? You'll never leave right?'_

"Sakura-chan..." a blond young man called softly after her, after noticing everyone was starting to leave. Everyone that is but her. She stood still. Stationary there like a frozen flower, untouched by time. If only that statement was true. If only she wasn't so pale in complexion. If only she didn't have those ugly darken bags under her eyes, ones spoken greatly of many sleepless nights; not without him by her side. If only she didn't look like a withering flower instead of a beautiful blossoming bloom in the brightest summer. If only.

"Sakura-chan."

The blond calls her again, worry and concerns written clearly in his eyes for his dearly beloved. A greatly held friend in his heart, an unrequited love he selflessly gave away for his best friend. Yes, she'd known, he'd known, they'd known. But she'd chosen him instead. _Sasuke_. She broke his heart. Still with a big smile of sun, he told her _'Loving someone is to let them go. Their happiness is mine. Be happy Sakura-chan'_ and she cried. The cry baby of the group. They protected her. The nurturer, the healer of their wounds. Now... it was only two of them instead of three. He was gone. They've both known this day would come, but it came too soon and too unexpected.

"Sakura-chan."

And she found herself crying all over again in his arms. Wrapped around her like a protective brother he'd been for her. A good friend. Their best friend. The only connection left in her life that proves _he_ existed. "Naruto." Gasping out a barely whispered voice, ache in despair. It broke his heart. No matter how it hurts him to see the woman, the love of his life with another man, Naruto always be there to support and comfort her. Both a joy and heart wrenching sight. _Still he smiled_. Beamed at her. She saw. He saw. And what they saw was a strong kindred spirit, who shine so bright, untouchable, out of their reach. Uzumaki Naruto was and still the golden heart in which glued them together. Haruno Sakura is the compassion that blossoms love and Uchiha Sasuke was strength and raw darkness. They, together, led him out of his abyss.

"It's unfair." The world is cruel, "He's not gone! He's not, he's not-...!" Whence her hysteric continues the sadness to pour forth, and the blond continues to hold her tight. Blue eyes watered, and then she understood. Naruto took it just as hard as she have. The blond had fought tooth and nails to reach acceptance with the dark haired male. Naruto had made a brotherhood bond with Sasuke, kept his promise to Sakura and brought him back to her. Only now.

Just to lose him anyway.

"But he is." The blond told her curtly, so painfully honest that cut right through her heart. Shatter that illusion."I don't want to believe it either, but we can't deny the truth, Sakura-chan." To her, it felt like he'd betrayed her. Shocked sea foam eyes stared at pleading blue, and she pushed him away. "Sakura-chan. He may be gone, but he's still with you. With us. In here." Pointing toward his heart with a small smile. "In our hearts, dattebayo." That smile. That ridiculous verbal tics in which Naruto had always used, after giving his heart warming speech or promises had always made to her, or anyone else for that matter, enough so they'll put their faith into him. Into his words. Not this time. No consolation could help her. Regardless, he'd tried. Still trying.

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiled with tears, and her form shook.

"Sakura-chan."

"I'm fine now. Don't worry." He didn't believe her. Not once. Because there are no words to describe the pain she felt in her heart, nothing can drench the feeling of falling and falling, never again resurfacing. Sakura felt it; she'd fallen so far not even Naruto can pull her out. Not anyone, but Sasuke. "It's alright, Naruto." She smiled again. A smile that broke his heart more so. "Hinata is probably waiting for you." Yes, she'd known, the bright sunny boy is moving on. Hyuuga Ninata is a sweet girl; no doubt she would be the perfect half for her beloved friend. "I'll be fine. I'll just... need a moment..." before turning once more to look at the perfectly still grave of her deceased fiancé. With no more words, he'd respect her wish; it doesn't mean he wants to leave her like this. All alone. Reluctant, but nevertheless, Sakura needed her lone time.

"Sakura-chan. We'll wait for you okay?" at that time, the blond was unsure if she'd heard him. A thick blanket of silence covered over them like a heavy oppression. If only she'd seen him, how his fists clenched by his side. His own tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Tears for the loss of his best friend, and the tears for the girl he'd loved. She would have seen how much hurting it is to him as it does to her. There was absolutely nothing he could do now to ease the pain she'd felt. _Nothing_. "We'll..." unsure of what to tell her, it was very much unlike him, granted who could blame the blond in this situation, no one would know the right words to say. "We'll get you in an hour okay?"

For her, out of respect, he'd left her in peace.

She was alone.

...

...

"Sasuke." she lay down onto the top of his grave, trying her best to hold onto him as her reality slipping away. "Don't leave me." The sky cried then, witnessing as the sadden maiden beg her long departed love. "Don't go." Don't leave. Same chanting over and over again, until the rain soaked through her black dress onto her thin body. No matter how cold or cruel the world is, she'll cling onto that last shred of connection she has with him. With Sasuke.

"I love you."

Maybe if he could hear her...

...then maybe he'll stay.

She fell asleep on his name. As promised an hour later, she was carried off into the car by her friends. All worried for her well being as she slept through the rain and tears on his grave. From then, everything changed, she was becoming a quiet dainty little thing while her friends continue to move on. She was stuck. They love her, as she loves them. But their love was not enough. Just like a flower...

...but a blossom frozen in time.

.

* * *

.

 **-Chapter I: Fateful crossing -**

 **I** t was decide upon for a change. Something new. Something different and away from all of that sadness and aching in her heart. So she'd done the only thing she'd thought of; leaving it all behind. Getting away from Japan was the only way, an escape really, in despite of her parents pleading and her friends wishing her to stay. Haruno Sakura couldn't. She couldn't live another day like this anymore. After graduating, with plans carefully lay out, preparation almost completed. She took matters into her own hands. It was enough; she has to regain control back in her life. Luckily. Her job employment had a branch in India that needed staff member, without a second's thought Sakura took the position. _'I have to get out of here.'_ It was her only thought. Too many memories of Sasuke here, holding her back; the happy and the sad.

And her parents.

Oh she'd remembered their heartfelt words ever so clearly.

 _[ "Sakura, are you sure about this? India is quite away." Her mother would say, worried etched upon her aging face, concern about the environment her daughter will be living in. "What if you need someone and we can't get to you? What if something happens to you?" And more and more concern like white noise in the back of her mind, Sakura could hardly hear those words. It was fortunate her father was there, he understood her dilemma, against his own personal emotion for his only daughter to leave; he supported her. With all of his heart. Sakura, with a grateful smile knew she could depend on him. For comfort and support. Even though she was following his footsteps of becoming a young and talented doctor, she was going to be far away. It was for the best, she'd convinced herself._

" _Sakura. Whatever that you've decided." He said to her in that warming fatherly voice, the voice that clearly says_ 'you're my onlyprincess _' a father could say, and it clenched her heart, refusing the tears or faltering her resolve to depart her hometown, she had to be strong. "We'll support you. Just so you know if you decided to come back, we'll be here for you. This is your home after all. Or give us a ring, we're just a phone call away," followed by that hearty laughter embracing the comfort around them like a true family. She'll miss them. Sakura really would, but this is something she needed, a change to settle down the aching in her heart._

 _What pushing her off the edge..._

 _... Was that pendant._

" _Here. A memento from me." Her gentle father would pull out a silver necklace, holding onto a moderate size five petals flower, of which one of the petals was coloured in purple. "When you're sad, or need some comfort over there. Hold this and think of me. Of us. That we're right there beside you, dear." The dam broke. The luggage fell from her hands. Tears trailed down her eyes and hugged them. Her strong mother and warming father. "I will. Thank you. Thank you. I love you." Thank you for bringing me into this world. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being there for me. Most of all thank you for being such wonderful parents. All the thank yous weren't enough to express her gratitude for the couple in her small arms. Sadly every young bird must spread their wings and take flight._

 _So she did, and left the nest. ]_

Two hours after the heartfelt of her parents, Haruno Sakura finds herself pulling her luggage at the airport. Two hours riding in the cab toward the place that would take her far away. Two hours of parental love, only to meet the love of friends, the bond of friendship. Her friends were all there to see her off, a last reunion until the next time, but never a goodbye. Goodbye meant forever, therefore Sakura wasn't going to leave for good, just enough to find herself again. Of course Uzumaki Naruto is there along with his new sweetheart. There's also Yamanaka Ino, her childhood best friend, teetering toward tears of losing _her_ best friend. The platinum blond had come a long way from being a florist of her parent's shop, to an assistant in medical department, just as Sakura. They promised they would do everything together, so they did. Even so loving the same boy. But Sasuke had chosen her. No bad blood came between them, the ties of friendship were stronger, and theirs last even through that too.

"Fore-head!" The blond young lady called out toward her, waving frantically, and then only broke into a run, flying into Sakura's arms. Their friendly nickname banter was only for old time sake, in which bad habits die hard. "I can't believe it!" She whines against the pink haired maiden's gentle smile at her best friend. "You're really leaving me. You're really leaving _us_." No matter how happy the others were for her, there's also the about of sadness of seeing your friend leave and being left behind.

"Yes, Ino. I have to." An apologetic smile falls upon her face. Hoping that arguing with Sakura holds some merit but a futile attempt at that, her mind was made up and she was an hour away from departing for her flight. Indeed it was like becoming a farewell. But not forever, just for now. "You have my number, Ino. I'll call you, and if you need me call me and whine out like a pig then." And graciously laughed at her jab, just for the sake of lifting up the mood.

"You better! If you don't you better watch out, and we'll all spam your emails!"

At this moment, Kiba, a shaggy brown haired boy with a large dog drops in their two cents, "Hell yeah!" Grinning that wolfish grin and holding up his thumb, "Just because you're going off, doesn't mean you're out of this circle. You're stuck with us, aaaaaalll the way." Such reassuring words only touched her heart more so. Overlooking such a dramatic display of comical scene and loudness, yet the words were heard and understood.

"Sakura-chan," It was Naruto's turn. "No matter how far we are, we'll always be there." Grinning that Oscar winning award smile, "So better be prepared to come back during my wedding with Hinata-chan, dattebayo!" winking at his blushing sweetheart. Wherein the blond is a confident young man, Hinata was a shy and timid young lady, but someone who will still hold her ground. "N-Naruto-kun..." trying to reprimand him and fidget with her fingers; embarrassed. Completely utterly embarrassed, but not ashamed. No never ashamed, always proud of him.

"You bet." Sakura laughed.

It wasn't a forced or formal laughed, but a genuine one where everyone could recognize, and it brought a relief upon them. Months of hearing her...of hearing her forcing laughs, forcing herself to smile for the sake of her love ones, broke their hearts more than it could. Now. Now it was okay, it is going to be okay.

" **Ding. Flight [...] is ready for boarding. Please be at the boarding gate."** And the announcement repeats.

"Guys, I have to go."

Gathering around for one last group hug, Sakura felt the warmth around them embracing her. It was something she'll miss greatly. Their last farewell, happy face and waving energetically. Sakura couldn't help but felt as if she was leaving behind something precious. Her will faltered for a moment. No. She held strong. With a smile, she left. All the hugs and kisses, all the heartfelt parting, the gifts secretly stashed into her luggage; they all stayed to watch as her plane took flight, and off she went. Their beloved cry baby. The healing blossom of compassion.

 _Goodbye for now, Haruno Sakura._

"Take care, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered quietly as he looked on.

"We'll pray for her, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him as they held hands.

They all did, so she can overcome the loss.

If only they knew, how deeply the loss engraved into her heart was...

.

.

 **[India]**

.

Arriving at her destination was almost hellishly hot. Sure Japan has the same heat, but this was scorching, in which almost melting her skin right off her bones. Maybe a little exaggerating, but still. The hours on flight had settled down her emotional turmoil, gave the girl much to contemplate about and not lamenting the past. About him. Hoping and hoping there's a new start, only to feel like a hypocrite in contradicting herself; wanting a new change but never letting go of the past. Sasuke was and is still the love of her life, he was gone. No one can ever replace him. Replace and fill in the hole etched deeply in her heart.

' _Sasuke.'_

No. Reprimanding herself for wallowing in the past. Shook herself from that unpleasant train of thoughts, all while heading toward the luggage reclaiming sector. People stared. Not because she is a foreign in their country, not at all, internationals were widely accepted. They were staring because she was different. She stood out among the rest. Criticizing stares could be ignored; Haruno Sakura was used to such tact. Her hair pink as the colour of cherry blossom. No natural hair could be this colour, maybe exception of by dying their locks. People who made their hair bright were scorn upon, stereotypically believed to be rebellious law breakers. Sakura can't really explain how her hair is naturally pink, it was a lost cause.

With eyes bright green full of life, she ignored them.

Sakura was the few rarities with such uncommon colours, nevertheless, it didn't change who she is. Thankfully her ride came, Shizune, the assistant of the top medical specialist had come all the way to India long before, trying to help and stave off the newly outbreak of illness across India and Asia. Sakura had offered the job position and arrive to help. Tsunade, a renowned female medical specialist had trained them both, and took delight in knowing her two students had taken matters into their own hands.

"Sakura!"

The woman with short black hair called out to her, ecstatic she had a fellow student under the same teacher had come. She was holding onto a white paper with Sakura's name on it. All while resisting the urge to jump in joy, as Sakura resisting the urge to sweat drop. It was a save nonetheless, because the young blossom haired girl didn't speak the language they've used in India. Yes she is efficient enough in English to understand them, only left a problem. It's the accent. Both hers and theirs clashed horribly and made it difficult to get the message around. It seemed like Shizune understood and doing great with what Sakura is lacking.

"Hello, Shizune-san. Thank you for picking me up." Sakura replied politely.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. We're gonna be working together from now one, right?" the playful woman winked. Overlooking her age, she was the quite mischief to a degree, but strict. Efficient in what she does and does it flawlessly, something even Sakura can envy...sometimes.

"Gods, it is so hot." Sakura complained after setting her luggage the car trunk Shizune is driving and took seating on the passenger seat. Window opened and still the heat was excruciating. Sometimes Sakura wondered how on earth the people lived actually survived here. Better yet, it is no wonder people stared at her, she was remarkably pale, compared to the locals here, all dark and tanned skin from the concentrated rays of the sun. She did not envy them at all.

"Hey, hey, if you're already complaining about the heat. Then you're not going to survive here at all." Shizune said playfully as she drove into the city. The city. It was bustling with crowds, bikes, old and new types of vehicles of different shape and sizes, some she'd never seen at all, but on the whole, it looked less modern compared to where she came from. She could see the economy struggling to survive, not all houses were made of concrete or wood. Mixed and match mashed together. The sight just blew her mind away. Not all was bad it seemed. Like all places, there's always a line in which divided the rich from the slums. And in her heart Sakura knew she'd made a right choice by coming here, and aiding them of course. Sakura, no matter what befalls of her, wanted to help out every one as much as she could.

The drive was quiet. Some small talks. Shizune would update Sakura of their current situation, the products, the medicines, the vaccines in development. While Sakura would grow interest and asked about the culture. Admittingly, Shizune absorbed in work, haven't gotten much time to integrate much of Indian's tradition; just enough. Never minding the heat, traffic delayed them; street vendors would try and introduce them to their products, car window by car window. Streets distracted the blossom haired girl with their colourfulness, how bright and vibrant and lively it was. Oh, and the smell of foreign food that had her stomach protesting.

"Hungry are you?" Shizune laughed.

"I guess." Sakura was embarrassed. Flushed cheeks not from the sun.

"Don't worry we're almost there, then, maybe I'll can give you a little tour." And it was a plan. With a promise of food on the way. It made her belly happy to hear that.

What they both didn't want to venture into was Sasuke. Shizune knew how deeply loss of love one can caused. She'd seen it in Tsundade, and now she's seeing it in Sakura. It was heartbreaking sight. Only reason why she didn't outwardly asked _'Hey find someone new?'_ or something thoughtlessly along the same line. It would just be like treading on thin ice, and trying not literally step on a landmine, one so without doubt could potentially go off. That, would have been on a sour note. Awkwardness and everything alike, leading to just plainly unhappy. Luckily for them, Shizune being the older of the two had ample experiences to understand.

"Erm... Shizune-san, I have to ask." Sakura started and turned to ask the other woman, "Where do I stay?" Financially, the blossom haired younger woman wouldn't be able to stay if she's constantly living in a hotel. Expenses would be jaw dropping. Unquestionably her family is wealthy, doesn't mean she have to flush her money down the drain for everyday hotel room luxury, compared to those suffering outside. It was just... it was not right. "I mean, I don't think I have enough to pay hotel off for a month let alone a year. That's just crazy."

"Oh, you won't be staying in a hotel, Sakura," She grinned without any concern of taking her eyes off the road. That scared Sakura at some point. At least it doesn't get them killed right? Well not yet any way. "Lady Tsunade had made an agreement with your parents before you packed, and secretly they, your parents purchased a small comfortable cottage house just on the outskirt of town just for you. You got to admit Lady Tsunade has great taste in picking out a place for us." The amount of awe and astonishment didn't describe the feeling that the younger medic felt right about then. Her parents and her mentor had planned this out? And she hasn't even announced her plan of departure that long. Falling back onto her seat, in which the young girl didn't know she was on the edge of her seating, letting out a relief breath. One Sakura had no idea she was holding onto, until it was out.

Another supporting comfort from her parents and her mentor, all while making a mental note to thank them once she'd arrived. Probably tonight. "You mean you have a place like that too, Shinzune-san?" Shizune's uncle was quite a political figure, of course being his niece would give her some privilege right? "Oh, me?" the woman beamed once again, "I'm staying in a villa house my uncle and Lady Tsunade used to stay while in India." Then that smile turned into a small frown, "But you know, the house is so big, it gets pretty lonely. But good thing Lady Tsunade kept the house keeper and the gardener, otherwise...you know the rest," Laughing uncomfortably afterward.

"I see. I'm glad." And it finally sunk in.

Sakura would be alone in this new big cottage house, in India, without knowing much of anyone but Shizune, and maybe the rest of the medic corps here in India branch. Still no need to fret over such trivial matter right? Work will surely keep the young medic occupied enough; the moment she'd gotten home is to want to sleep through the day.

"Don't worry, Sakura, if you need housekeeping, we can find you one." Again, someone else was making sure she was comfortable. More and more of her family and friends trying to accommodate her needs. Flare of warmness brushed her lonely heart once more.

"No, it's alright, Shizune-san." Shaking her head at the offer, "I'm sure I can manage. Beside, work would keep me all busy right? If not, housework would be a nice work out." Smiling positively at her reasons. Or perhaps they were excuses.

"Alright, if you say so."

While Shizune continues to focus on the road, another particular thing noticing while passing the busy streets and toward areas with more trees were. "Are those... monkeys?" Sakura asked in astonishment, green eyes widened and staring at many, many of the said creatures on the trees, on the rooftops, on the streets, everywhere. "Ah, those," the darker haired woman laughs, stopping by a road sign and a monkey dropped down onto the roof of their car, nosily poking its head into the open window of the driver's seat. "In India, they are worshipped there; they are part of the culture after all." She said and giving the monkey a fresh piece of fruit from her car compartment.

"Remember back home we have isles dedicated to rabbits, dogs, cats, etc?"

Small islands where either rabbits, dogs, cats were vastly populated, co-existing with the people living there. It wasn't a strange sight to see them littered around almost anywhere on these islands, and Sakura couldn't help it, but found those bunnies extremely cute. "In some countries, they have crabs, horses and more. But here, monkeys." At that same moment another monkey chose to jump onto of the car roof above Sakura, making the poor girl jump in her seat, added in with a small squeak escaping her lips. Green eyes widened staring in bewilderment at the furry mammal, while Shizune held back a giggle.

Chattering noises and the creature touched her pink hair.

It seemed like other humans and these monkeys have something in common with attracting to the weird pinkness of her hair. Nudging it away as Shinzune gave it another piece of fruit, and deciding to drive away that point before they get swamped with a group of them. Something not really pleasant. Soon enough another half an hour drive, they've reached at Sakura's new establishment. Exactly on the outskirt of town. Surprisingly for a dry and mostly sand covered like desert place, they had greenery of trees covering the land.

"Alright, we're here!" Shizune announced after parked neatly into the parking slot.

Killing the car engine and first one out.

One word; Amazing.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes landing onto the place. It even had its own porch in front and on the back eclipsed by a huge front yard, vast backyard, and in middle open garden, connecting each room perfectly. So much open space, and airy it was. Like a dream house really.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's amazing."

"Feeling up for a little exploring?"

"Sure."

Three floors. In the middle was an open space botanic garden like, looking to the other side, looking below. Nothing confines. Nothing tight. The architecture felt completely different to those back home in Japan. Of course Japan had their many cold winters and snow, open space like this for the sky and sun meant freezing one's ass off. India was perfect, because it allows air in and sun shine bright. "It's perfect." Sakura exclaimed upon standing in the mid floor banister. "It's like one of those holiday homes."

"Isn't it?" Shizune grinned once more.

Now more than ever, Sakura is very much thankful for her parents and her mentor Lady Tsunade. That urgency to call them and sending them her gratitude were just unbearable, but knowing Lady Tsunade, she'll probably ask for more wine to drink in form of a ' _thank you'_ more than needing to saying it.

"Speaking of which, Sakura. Do you want me to show you around, before heading to work tomorrow?"

"That would be great, Shizune-san!" They still have many hours of daylight left.

And that's how Sakura spent the afternoon after arriving in the morning in India, of course, after leaving her luggage in her room and locking her house. The street is busy as ever, Shizune also warn the young girl to keep her wallet close, lest she'll be robbed blind by street children or thieves. Naturally on the way of the small tour, Sakura bought the few street food being sold by multiples of food vendors, her belly demands food compensate. Problem? There's just so many to choose from, it was completely over her head. The locals? People wearing colourful tunic dresses and clothing. Head hammering of chattering in a language that blew Sakura's mind off and unable to interpret. The thing is...

... it was insanely crowded.

Small narrow streets and alleyways, even the large main roads were filled to the brim. Sakura had a hard time catching up to the eager older woman leading the way, and not before long.

"Shizune-san?"

They were cut off.

"Shizune-san?"

A full circle turn, right, left, around. Sakura called toward her fellow co-worker, only to have the locals staring at her weirdly. Few locals were sitting comfortably in the corner, the others standing and chattering away with their friends, some were doing laundry up above, and the rest walking passed by her. Her foreign language and calling had all nearby heads turned toward her direction. Greatly embarrassed, Sakura marched on, calling for her peer. Only receive more stares in return. Panic begins to rise in her guts, and the blossom colour haired girl could only think of the worse.

A dirty and ragged child bumped into her.

Normally Sakura didn't mind, but she felt their small hand frisking her.

"H-Hey!"

In her unsuccessful attempt to grab the child, the boy, he'd only giggled and nicked off with her pink coloured wallet and took off. With Sakura hot on his trail. "Hey you little thief!" She yelled and continues to give after the chase, "Come back here! I said come back here thief! I'm so going to spank you!" Of course no one would understand the foreign language enough and comprehend her plead. Twisting into more corners, venturing different alleyways, bumping into varies bodies, yet still hot on the kid's trail. There was no way she was going to lose her wallet!

The little thief seemed flustered, unable to get rid of his chaser. Haruno Sakura of course had been training on tracks during high school, there's no way she'll lose in this game of chase especially not when her athletic pride is on the line. If the kid thought he could lose her by jumping over walls, the little thief is gravely mistaking. The blossom coloured hair woman would catch up, and stop him every turn. Only to have the sneaky little thing doing the unexpected, by twisting around and crawling into different holes. Just like a rat. Where the hell is a sledge hammer to whack a mole, because this game felt awfully akin to it.

"Stop! Hey! I said stop!"

By some miracle or blessing from Gods above, a stranger the little thief bumped into grabbed the boy's elbow, effectively yanking him backward and halting his mad dashing. Just in time as Sakura was beginning to run out of breath, the sun was burning on her flushed skin and jet lag was murder.

 _ **("Let me go! Let me go!")**_ The little thief would thrash about in the young man's arm.

The young handsome man, now that Sakura looked carefully at him, has a magnificent shade of red colour hair, like the blood red or sunset with the bright golden shine of the sun through it. Just like flames dancing on the sky. It was just equally beautiful as his golden brown eyes, borderline molten gold, behind a bored and aloof expression.

 _ **("Stealing is wrong. I strongly advice you, to return what you've stolen, kid.")**_ Giving no indication he was about to let the kid go any time soon.

 _ **("No!")**_ Clutching the pink wallet closely to his chest, hissing and struggling out of that steely grip. _**("Mama is sick. Need money to get her medicine!")**_

After that. The young man went quiet, saying nothing after the child's outburst. Sadly Sakura didn't understand or have a grasp of the situation such as communication barrier; the language was so... unfamiliar, strange and completely went over her head. Still, it is her wallet, and she was tired. Taking matter into her own hand, Sakura does one thing she knows; snatching the wallet back and staring at the child, who looked crossed between angry and in tears, readying for the waterworks.

Sighing, taking a few dollars out, and placed it onto the kid's hands with a smile. **"Don't steal okay?"** changing into English instead of Japanese, cringing at how stranger it sounded coming out from her lips. She was so rusty from many years of unused. Hesitant if the child could even understand her, if at all. Staring at the money in his hands, small, tiny hands, and then up at the bizarre pink haired woman, before smiling and rushed off.

 _ **("Thanks lady!")**_

For certain, the kid didn't understand what she was saying, either did Sakura. Regardless the message received and understood. That's what it all mattered. Some called her for being a soft hearted fool, even Sasuke did too, and perhaps she is a fool for being compassionate, it wouldn't change who she is. Now she was left, with him. At the moment that Sakura think about it, he was dressed very modern and casually, albeit a bit dark, unlike the traditional colour flare of the locals, and a pair of headphones clung around his neck. The young man's accent weren't thick and heavy like the locals, not that Sakura knows remotely an ounce about the language, it was something different right? He didn't exactly have much resemblance to the locals either.

" **Um... Thank. You."** Again using her English tongue, in a slow manner, as if trying to speak to a child. Or getting the message across.

" **You're welcome."**

It was clear. Influence English language. None of that thick Indian accent, or heaviness to his voice. It was perfectly deep with about of boyish tone, it was so scarily alike of those people born in Western land and forgotten their native tongue. Flushed in both embarrassment and shock, for the first time in this distant land, she'd met someone who spoke influence English without much of an accent. Unlike her of course, Japanese accent oozing through the English she'd spoken.

" **Y-you know English?"** She stammered.

" **And Japanese. Need a demonstration?"**

One of her cheeks puffed out in an angry pout, somehow he made that replied more or less like an insult. They barely met for five minutes and she's already being offended. The nerve!

"H-How do you even know, I'm Japanese?!" Switching back to her mother tongue.

He also switched smoothly between the two. If she'd thought his English was perfect, his Japanese was absolutely delighted to the ears. Smooth and silky like chocolate. "This place isn't big enough to out hear your screaming, little girl." Of course he'd rolled his eyes at her exclamation AND screaming. People from the next country could even hear her yelling as she chased after the little thief. Watching with disinterest amazement as she puffed up even more so at his rude remarks.

She takes it back. He was not amazing.

"And you're just rude!" Language amazing or not, the person just sucks. And a _**bastard**_.

"I hadn't realized." He snorted and pulled back on his headphones.

"Jerk."

"Is that anyway to thank someone who stopped your thief?"

That stung, and Sakura immediately stop her cursing at him, and had all the modesty to become embarrassed. He was right. He just saved her from being robbed after all. If this wasn't exactly a crap day for the young woman, she would have been more of a level headed than this... then again; Sakura had always been a hothead, taken from her mentor of course.

"You're r-right. Um... t-thank you." If only he wasn't good looking.

Sakura always had a weakness for good looking men.

"Again. You're welcome." A haughty smirk on his face she wanted to wipe off.

Bastard.

Without another word, the young man merely walked passed her, minding his own business. Sketch pad in his hand, pencil in another as he strolled on the afternoon sun. Resuming back to normalcy, as if the meeting had never occurred, and that somehow ticked Sakura off. On a normal day, it shouldn't, but something about this redhead seemed to bother her. In every. Single. Ways possible.

"Hey, wait a minute." She runs toward him.

He didn't stop. Or appeared to have heard her among the background noise.

And blaring music in his ears.

"Hey! I said wait!" Sakura yells as she walks beside him.

Sparing her a glance, "What?" a single glance that easily interpreted as _'Why are you following me?'_ message, and just as effortlessly reduce anyone under those gaze as if they are an idiot. Sakura felt like one, and it made her mad. Well madder at this guy trying her patient.

"I don't know my way around here, so. You should become my unofficial tour guide."

She stated proudly, but only to shrink back at his look later after saying it. Successfully, she'd made him full stop on his tracks, eyes fully trained on her, if not slightly widened a fraction. Staring her down with his scrutinizing gaze, before scowling. Scowling if one looked closely at him, otherwise from afar, he appeared to be completely aloof and disinterest. Seriously, was the guy made out of stone or what?

"And do pray tell why I should trouble myself babysitting your ass, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl." She retorts back. "What, you're just a few years older than me or something?" Leaning forward, hands on hips, returning his critical look right back at him. There's no way he was THAT much older right? He looked what? Late twenties? Early thirties? Haruno Sakura just in his early twenties. Their age gaps shouldn't be THAT big right?

He sighs. "Answer the question."

"Because it's the right thing to do." Again exclaiming in a proud manner once more. Topped with a grin even Naruto should be proud of.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What...?"

"What kind of shit is that?" maybe she was insane. He'll never understand the mechanic of women.

"That's common sense, old man. You do have common sense right?"

"Old... man...?" his eye twitched.

"Since you insisted you're ' _older_ ' that makes you an _old_ man, right?"

"You insufferable, brat. Have parents not teach kids manners these days."

"Oh they do, just not to assholes."

She was pissing him off, and she knows it. Best logical solution to these annoyance, is to walk away, but he doubts she would remotely left him alone to his peace. And she knows she wouldn't let him off that easily, especially knowing now they can communicate without language barrier. "I should have let that kid rob you." He was definitely regretting it now. Anyone with weird pink hair is bouts to become a source of trouble. This just prove his theory. Resuming his pace, the young red hair man decided he wants to go, before they become the attraction entertainment for the local people to gather around.

As predicted, she followed.

The damn pink menace.

"You're not going to go away. Are you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Nope." She grinned, one that gotten under his skin.

Opting to ignore her wouldn't be wise either, lest she make a round two continuation of her incessant yelling and screaming in a foreign language among this neighbourhood. It was bad enough he had to deal with one loud mouth partner, whom he'd thankfully ditched, only to ironically attract another. No doubt the girl was enjoying herself at his expense. She is. He knows it. Mentally he cursed to himself in all the languages he knows. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do enlighten me on perhaps why you are following me again?"

Shrugging. "I'm lost. And I lost my tour guide. You'll have to do." And then grinned once more, holding out her hands toward him. He looked at the offering hand and back at her, wary and suspicious as if the limb offended him. "Haruno Sakura." She introduces herself effortlessly.

"..." He didn't take her hand.

"What? Should I keep calling you _'old'_ man?"

"Hmph. Sasori." Not one to do it for her pleasure, he convinced, but rather to stop the headache she was giving him with her incessant none-sense. Heat was one thing, an annoying girl was another. He took her hand in a firm grip, and made his displeasure known. "Akasuna no Sasori."

"Eh?" his hand was warm in her small one. "Scorpion of the red sand?" large callous hand from holding brushes, sculptures and perhaps more. Delicate fingers of an artist for sure. "So your name is Japanese? You don't look... Japanese." Surely enough the man have that Asian exotic of someone from India, maybe he can be confused with someone from Eastern Asia too, but his skin was too pale in comparison to the local native. These bought questions to mind.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, little girl." Pulling his hand back and fished out that pencil he'd pocketed. Damn, she's persistently annoying. However if he'd gotten rid of her, then he'll be with peace at last. "Where do you need to go?"

"I don't know. I'll have to look for Shizune-san."

"You have a cell phone? Try calling her."

"Oh...oh!" Scrambling to fish out her phone. "I hadn't thought of that."

And Sasori, merely gave her that look, easily read as ' _Are you stupid or what?_ ' look, completely owned the poor girl into embarrassment, and struggling with butter fingers for Shizune's number. Thank world for getting her fellow peer's number beforehand. Ring once. Ring twice, she picked up. Sakura begins to animatedly chatter away with her friend frantically on the cell, ignoring Sasori over all... who just rolled his eyes. The red head was thankful the attention was off away from him (for now), as he'd decided to focus on his quick sketches. In spite of his urgency to leave, he did in fact wait for her, and took her toward her friend by the end of that afternoon.

That day marked the very first time they've met.

The day of their fateful encounter.

.

* * *

- **End of chapter** -

.

 **Author's note:** I've been gone for a long time, and many of my stories were either left discontinued or removed due to FF (I'm not really sure why), I apologize for not making a continuation of them, due to expired inspiration. I've decided to start fresh, with Naruto fan fiction with the romantic pairing of Sasori and Sakura. For craving reason I love this pair, and truthfully, Sasori is the few of my favourite characters in the series. Sometimes I just think he doesn't have enough screen time, but then again he's not really a major character. My heart goes to him, even if he's a villain.

Sasori can be seen here as during his appearance in 'Tensei Edo' (Resurrection), where he appears older than in his puppet form. And Sakura during Blank period appearance, smooth straightened hair instead of messy ragged edge (without the seal on her forehead).

Why **India**? I get the impression that Suna is very much similar to India's desert, even the people's dressing code too, it is strange, but that's how I felt about it. If Naruto would appear in the real world then Sasori can certain get away with the appearance. I didn't make Sasori purely Indian though, he have mixed heritage and will be explained in further chapters. **Japan** for Sakura is common enough, there's no need for explanation.

Please forgive me for some grammatical errors and mistakes, I haven't written anything for a long time, and I'll do my best to correct these mistakes (pointing out will be most appreciated). Also please forgive me for not adding much of any other characters in, I only wished to focus mainly on Sasori and Sakura and the development of their relationship. The start can be a bit slow, but soon it'll pick up the pace.

I must however apologize if I offended anyone of my description of India, for honestly I've never been there, but I've seen enough on TV and books for some ideas. I want to keep this realistic enough, but still in fictional world. Therefore, anything within this story is purely fictional.

Thank you for reading.

Kio.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Existence

**Hold onto me**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. I only write the story purely for my amusement.

 **Warning:** Un-beta'd, maybe grammar errors here and there. Mild cursing. Maybe inaccurate views of India culture (many apologies for this). T rating for now.

Summary in previous chapter.

.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Your Existence.**

.

 **O** ne thing Sakura could think of the moment she'd opened her glassy emerald eyes was, _'Damn.'_ Followed by _, '_ _ **Why is it so hot**_ _.'_ Blurry visions gradually sharpened, and her visual becoming clear as the bright sun shine glaring passed her thinly veiled pale baby pink curtains, innocently flowing along the gentle morning breeze. Another thing upon realization, her ' _house_ ' had a lot of curtains, most of the style always involved some sort of delicate fabric, cascading either around her bed, rolling down from top to bottom of her hallway or doorway, even framing her windows. Not saying it was an unpleasant, it actually is very artistic scenery for a change. Just like living in a fairy tale castle of her dream. Minus the scorching heat, but then again, it beats freezing climate and getting the sniffles.

As if on cue, seconds later her alarm went off.

The pink and white rabbit design clockwork ringing noisily.

Groaning unhappily and sleepily, Sakura reached out and tapped it, effectively cutting off the loud noise from ringing in her ears. Cursing out, _**'why the hell did she need an alarm if she woke up before goes off**_ _,'_ oh well blame it on the jet lag, or the sudden change of time zone or that her internal clock were trying to adapt. Admittingly she could not deny, the day before had left her mind in overdrive. Constantly thinking and becoming restless. Turning and tossing in her own bed, staring up at the long falling curtains around her four poster bed, that too acting as a stylish bug preventing net. White. White. Everything was so white and bright in her new _'home'_. Everything so neutral and bright there's lacking much in any other colouring, and Sakura couldn't bring herself to start making it _'personal'_ comfort feeling. It wasn't entirely terrible, just needed more time to adjust and getting used to.

But oh, the gentle breeze was nice upon her sweat covered skin.

"Too bad I can't laze around today."

Because of work, she didn't come here for a vacation, no. The young medic had arrived here to strive for a better life, focusing on her work to make her mentor proud, make herself proud. Make a name for herself. A change of scenery didn't mean sleep in all day. Sitting up and pulling the curtains of her bed to the side as Sakura depart from the comfort of her bed. Long white sleeping dress, falling passed her ankles and the thin cool fabric brushed lightly against her skin. Sakura stood in front of her bed side cabinet, taking a few moments to gaze upon the framed picture on top _. 'Sasuke._ ' The thought of missing the man of her life brought about of tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. No she mustn't cry, she told herself over and over again. Instead she smiled upon the picture in that beautiful g; glassy frame.

It was of her and Sasuke. Together.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

A smile graced upon her lips. Yes, Naruto is right, Sasuke maybe not with her right now, but he'll live within her heart like with the others. The sudden loss would take time to adjust to, but she'll manage. Time would heal. But for now, she was allowed to cling onto what's left of that connection to him. His pictures, together with her, they will be need to be put up around the house to make it more homey, be assured that she'll remember his rare smiles.

"I'll have to get ready now, Sasuke." She told the man in the picture.

Even though there's no reply back.

Rummaging through her draws and wardrobe for the outfit of the day, something that wouldn't make her sweat in the heat of India. Baby pink sleeveless top, beige capris pants and a long thin white scarf to wrap around her neck, a perfect outing but casual. Happy with her selected items, Sakura took off into the bathroom. Shower was heaven on earth, half an hour later and that morning ritual was done. Sakura decided to make last touch up, clipping her hair back, styling it neat as possible, and it was just as in time Shizune would arrive to pick her up.

"Sakura!" The woman would happily call out toward her fellow medic co-worker. "All ready?"

Running through the front door, cautiously checking she'd lock everything before leaving. Sakura grabbed her white bag, and slipped onto her black sandals. "Yes, Shizune-san! Give me a minute." To lock her doors and gate of course, and then made a mad dash toward the car parked outside in front of her gate.

"Don't you look nice today?" She teased.

"First impression counts." Sakura replies with a laugh.

"Alright. Get in. I'll show you how to get to work from here."

So she did. Shinzune was very thorough with her directions, which street to take, which route is the best. The shortcuts to take, turning through the alleyways or the narrowed streets. Where, which, and Sakura made a mental map of it all, in the end Sakura is good at memorizing ranging from text books, maps, geography or any sort of information she could get her hands on. Her mind has always been thirsty for knowledge after all, to drench such hunger that is a delight. However there's only one topic that Sakura can never get off from her mind in regard to yesterday's event was Sasori.

Akasuna no Sasori.

The mysterious young man who plagued her mind.

Rationally there wasn't any real reason why she should feel levitating toward him, he was rude, sarcastic and snarky with that infuriating smirk worn on his aloof face. Undeniably the man was handsome, one of the most handsome men she'd ever laid eyes upon. Vibrant red hair the colour of powerful and passionate flames, and molten golden eyes like liquid gold, both colours should have been passion and warm, but Sasori was anything but that. The man was distant, cold and unreachable. Granted, Sakura did not know much about the man, but she suspect the man is an artist or some sort, evidence laid with his hands holding art stencil and sketch pad. Eyes seemed to always searching for details Sakura wasn't sure if she could see without his skills. Details surely anyone could easily miss.

A smile graced upon her lips at the memory.

In spite all of his annoyance, the man stuck around her yesterday, occasionally the man would out of the blue pulled her toward him. It may look like an absurd action, but upon careful inspection, the blossom haired girl had realized there and then, he was protecting her from eyes of thieves or people in attempt to scam her. Intentionally or not on his part, she was grateful for him and his ' _protection_ ', perhaps the red head wasn't so bad as he'd seemed. Possibly there's a different side to that cold and distant mask he's wearing constantly. It made Sakura curious to see the rest of him.

The man spoke so very little. If he does, it was short, curt and straight to the point. Never one to beat around the bush, he even gotten agitated when she'd made him wait during her fiasco of wanting to try the food from different vendors that night. Out rightly told her _ **'I hate being kept waiting or making others wait'**_ **,** often snapping at her to hurry up and find her friend. Much to his mortification, when Sakura told her _friend_ that she would be spending _'time'_ with her new friend Sasori. His expression was utterly priceless, if only Sakura had a camera to snap the moment and frame it.

It was clear in her mind.

.

 _["Oi, little girl. Why the hell did you do that?"_

 _Making his frustration known, sighing out loudly and rubbing his temple as if pushing away an incoming headache. The deepness growling of his voice added to the mixed to emphasize his displeasure, still nevertheless, Sasori's eyes trained on her, demanding a valid answer without_ **'bullshitting'** _around. The red head wouldn't even pretend to understand the brain work of the pink menace attached to him. They've just met and already he disliked her, just like his blond partner, Sasori was sorely tempted to blow the bastard up with his own '_ _ **art'**_ _and get him to shut up for a day; a few hours if he was that lucky._

" _I did say you'll be my replacement tour, didn't I?" Giving him a challenging smile._

 _Well there goes any plan of getting rid of the pink monstrosity in form of a small dainty girl before him. Sakura enjoyed seeing him squirm for an unidentified reason. Maybe it was some sort of small revenge against him for being rude and that silly '_ _ **little girl'**_ _comment. Inner Sakura was extremely happy, for this. And Sasori didn't seem to be fighting that hard at all, more or less the man seemed to just... go with it._

" _How_ _ **EVER**_ _you come up with that proposal astound me." Sighing deeply. "Did you perhaps think_ _ **IF**_ _I wanted to be dragged around by a little girl, cross your mind?" Still there lack of threat behind his tone resulting in a less intimidating manner, nevertheless he was still scary in Sakura's point of view. Good._

" _You didn't seem to object."_

 _He cursed._

" _Which part was I not objecting?"_

 _Indubitably she's not stupid enough not to see his agitation, annoyance... or the girl was just there to be the pinnacle of his trouble. The answer was obvious. Sakura had a mischief glint in her eyes. She was utterly enjoying poking at him until he bites back. Problem is Sasori didn't have it in him to snap, not yet anyway._

" _I wouldn't know if you don't speak up."_

" _Would you have left me alone if I did?"_

" _Probably not." She grinned._

 _His eyes twitched. "Brat."_

 _Without even caring how many times he'd objected, either with his attitude or verbally snapping at her with sarcasm, the pink haired girl seemed to be tolerating him. Or maybe just ignoring him. Dragging the red head by his elbow throughout the street until the yellow lights begins to lit throughout the city, illuminating through the night. Bright and lively colours of dancing lights lit up everywhere. Sakura couldn't help but had the resemblance feeling of a little girl in a candy shop. The night life was exciting, the thrill of being somewhere new and a new friend too. If she can call the grumpy red head that, without him twitching at her comment and repays her back with another sarcasm. Bastard._

 _By then, the sketch pad and pencil never left Sasori's hands, instead his eyes turned to a new subject. Keenly watching and hands on automatic, moving on their own at the new display. Pages by pages he took new inspiration in and draws what he sees. Sasori may thought Sakura haven't noticed, but she did, for the sake of their compromise within this night, she left him to do his own thing, while he would be there with her on her little adventure._

 _Sakura wouldn't ask._

 _And Sasori wouldn't say anything._

 _Occasionally the curious girl did try and peak at his work, only to be disappointed when the sketch pad was snap shut before she could taken a peak at it._

" _You're mean." She pouted._

 _Lifting a brow and he replied. "When have I not since we've met."_

 _She pouted some more and left, occupying with watching the food vendor skilfully making the street snacks behind his counter. Occasionally, giving him what she'd bought too, always being two shares instead for herself. She smiles. Spending the night outing, with food with a companion, it couldn't get any better at lifting her loneliness. Or taking her mind from the sadness in which dwell within her frail heart._

 _For what reason, he'd thought she was cute._

" _We should call it a night." She said._

 _Sasori stared at her without replying, silently expecting her for an explanation. She always did have one. The red head had half expecting Sakura to go all nighters, be smashed and return in an ungodly hour in the morning, and he was mentally preparing himself to be dragged off, regardless of his displeasure; it wasn't like he had anywhere else to be. On the good side, he was getting inspiration and his sketch pad was being filled up page by page, that alone halt any complains threatening to rise._

" _I have work tomorrow," Sakura continued, "I know I've just arrived here this morning, but I didn't exactly come here for a vacation you know." And eyes turned up gazing at the night sky full of stars, dangling her feet off from the side wall of the beach they both ended up on. It was amazing how close they were to the seaside, and it brought out that sensation of happiness in her once more._

" _I've expected to go straight to work today, luckily it was unnecessary."_

 _She turned to him with that gentle smile, and awkwardly, Sasori didn't know how to reply to that._

" _So thank you. Thank you for spending time with me, showing me around."_

 _Now he really didn't know how to reply, instead, "You mean thank you for allowing you to drag me around all day." And giving that small rare smile and half a smirk. At least she deserves that much right?_

 _And because of that smallest smile to grace on his lips._

 _Sakura became mesmerized. ]_

.

"Sakura?"

Someone was calling her, but it seemed like she was lost in thought.

"Sakura."

This time the calling was followed by the shaking of her shoulder. Snapping out of that dreamy like lost in thoughts, the young medic blinked, and blinked and blinked and turned toward the owner of that hand on her shoulder. Wondering what on earth happened.

"W-what?"

"Geez, really." Shizune sighed and hands on her hips. "I've been calling you over a minute now. Your mind seemed to be off somewhere, apparently." The woman teased.

"S-sorry, Shizune-san. What were you saying?" Flustered at being caught day dreaming of yesterday's event, Sakura felt completely and utterly embarrassed, but thank goodness the older woman didn't question her. Or that she could know in fact Sakura was day dreaming about a certain red head, whom she just met.

"I said, we're here."

Surely enough the car engine had stopped its lively humming; instead they've parked outside a large clinic building. It was the hospital branch Shizune worked in, and soon to be Sakura's too. Without waiting for the younger medic's reply, Shizune gotten out of the car and closed the door shut behind here. Tapping onto the window, as if telling Sakura, _**'Well, what are you waiting for? The red carpet?'**_ once more, much to Sakura's embarrassment, the girl stumbles out of the vehicle in an ungraceful manner.

"Don't some of us have their heads in the clouds today."

Sakura laughed nervously.

"Or maybe it was that secret friend yours yesterday?" The woman teased much to Sakura's horror.

"S-Shizune-san, it's... its n-not like that!" flailing around, Sakura denied.

The older medic merely gave the girl a look, completely and utterly unconvinced by the stammering. Who would, especially the way Sakura flustered at the mention of that _ **'secret friend'**_ and that implication behind it. Her denying lacks that convincing tone, and no one was fooled by it. Maybe there's more to the story than one originally thought.

"I'll buy it for now," leaning back Shizune, never took her eyes off the pink haired girl before here, "Since we're here for work. Buuuuut." Giving Sakura a look. "Next time I won't let you off so easily." Soon enough she would be leading the way into the building, Shizune switching toward her professional mode. Sakura was thankful for the drop in topic, because whether not if she wanted something with Sasori, it could never be. It was mostly a onetime thing. They didn't have any contact with one and another, or any means of meeting up again. The night they depart. It was surely a goodbye afterward.

A drop of disappointment at the thought.

Uncertain of the reason behind the feeling, Sakura brushed that aside for now, in favour of focusing on her work. As proven Sakura was efficient in what she does, already taking reign of the staff. Although there were minor difficulties at first, one concerning the language barrier. Thankful those were resolved with English coming in handy. Occasionally stopping at the written words in non-English had her stuck. Asking for assistant in translating and what not, or the few staffs or patients who hit the language barrier with her.

Minority of that didn't stop the feeling of authority in her hands. Being in command, determine to save life after life. Developing remedies Sakura had researched to cure different diseases and sickness, taking part in surgeries, even going as restarting failing organs. The few staffs would praise her skills and talents, as if they were already having Lady Tsunade here with them. The other half of that minority issues were senior staffs didn't appreciated being bossed around by newcomer, apprentice of the specialist lady Tsunade or not. That sort of stereotype bullying of the new guy didn't bothered Sakura; as long as they get the job done. The petty matter will be dealt later. With emergencies done in half a day, Sakura was now led toward the terminal patients that afternoon.

It was an elderly lady; Chiyo.

Entering the private room for her, Sakura would see the nurses fussing about around the old woman. She was attached to a heart monitor, and IV drip and respiration system to support her breathing. Such a heart wrenching sight. The family must have been very well to afford her luxury accommodation, and personal nurse at her disposal.

" **May I see her chart?"**

Sakura asked in English and the medic in charge would hand over a clipboard concerning the elder's condition. Emerald eyes widened as each notes and information within her sight **. "What are you giving her now?"** Again another set of papers overseeing her current treatment. Sakura frowned. **"This isn't enough."** Handing back the chart and walked over. Determined to see for herself and work out the right course of cure.

The elderly woman was suffering from an incurable disease that was slowly eating her away. As much as it pained Sakura to say, there wasn't any real treatment to stop this overall, only to halt the deteriorating state, slowing it down. Less painful and keeping the woman comfortable. Quickly Sakura left the perimeter in search for the medical storage, finding the right ingredient, in a haste to develop that temporary medication for now.

Returning within a few hours with a new type of liquid solution, syringe ready and she walked over to the bedridden elderly. Prior leaving the research department, Sakura had already given the recipe toward the specialists, in order to produce more for the ongoing treatment or future patients.

" **Lady Chiyo."** Sakura called out softly as she pulled out a chair and sat next to her, speaking English of course, hopefully the elderly knew of the language. Or she may perhaps inquire an interpreter.

" **Hmmm?"** tired and weary eyes that spoke of aging looked up. **"And who would you be?"** Thankfully she did, and spoke shocking quite fluency at it too.

" **My name is Haruno Sakura."** She started. **"I've started working today and just moved to here from Japan. And I wanted to tell you from today on, I'll be the one to oversee your treatment. If that's alright with you."** Sakura made sure the elder understood her and have no anxiety or some sort of negative reaction for the sudden change of doctor.

" **Sakura, eh?"** She giggled for a few seconds **. "A cheery blossom, how lovely."**

The young medic in question couldn't decipher the underline meaning of that statement, typically it could mean the colour of her hair, and it always did. The colour of the person's hair becomes their name and being compared to a certain resembling flower, item or object. She didn't mind though.

" **I'll be changing your treatment. It wouldn't stop the disease, Lady Chiyo, but the new formula would stop the process of deterioration, slowing it down. But."** Sakura took her old hand in her own. Feeling the wrinkles under her finger pads, **"I wish we could cure you."** And she meant every bit of it.

" **Don't worry child."** Patting on top of Sakura's hand on her **. "As long as I could see my adorable grandson before these eyes of mine forever close. I'll die a happy woman."** A look of content in her old and worn out eyes. Sakura understood partial of her pain **. "I've live a long life, girl. A very long life."** Hinting of regret in that weary voice.

" **Yes."** Sakura didn't know what else to say.

At that exact moment she did not trust her voice enough to speak, not without breaking and then she'll cry out once more. Sakura had known her work place is both a curse and blessing. It is a place where both miracles happen and the Angel of Death lingers. To either give that miracle to those deserving or to guide those unfortunate toward the afterlife. Doctors can only do only so much, before the life either can be saved or give out. Sakura can see when a life would flicker and fade and there's no stopping it; only delaying the inevitable with medicines and drugs.

" **But I still wished there's another way."**

Pulling the syringe from her white coat pocket, and pushed the new medicine into the elder's veins so it can start working its way, to stop the process.

" **Although, if you need anything. Please tell me."**

Elderly Chiyo only hummed in content, before falling asleep.

The young medic only tucked her in and whispered a _'sleep well,'_ before leaving the ward, onward to her next dozen of patients for the duration of that afternoon.

Such a roller coaster ride it was, spanning of different emotions twirled in her heart that entire afternoon to evening. From relief of saving the few lives, to heart breaking sight the flat line of a child in a severed accident that could not be saved. Sakura sat in an empty staff room therein afterward and cried. Her heart broke when that heart monitor went dead. When the child's hopeful gaze at her turned blank and then dull away into death. If her heart couldn't break anymore, it did later when new cases of incurable illness arrived in. Some critical some only on the first stage, and upon realization then, the hospital was lacking major necessity equipments, and families often cannot afford the expenses; they were left to die.

Few of those expenses case, Sakura herself fought for them.

Money cannot compare to the price of the living.

Sakura might be given high praise by the higher ups, but by any mean she was a miracle worker or God. Being a doctor, she has to accept a few deaths in her life, a few lives unable to. She couldn't save them all, no matter how hard it is to take in she have to accept it is the truth. Yet the burning determination never deters her passion for saving. Confident that her new medical formula could save the depending patients and future patients from the disease, even if it was too late to save those beyond saving, it is best if she focus on those who can be rescued. Shizune's comforting embrace may have eased her distress, but it couldn't erase the sense of failure.

Still too young. Still too inexperienced.

Sakura burns to get better. No excuses.

Nightfall and the sky bear a resemblance to an aftermath of being light on fire. Burnt red, and eerily reminded her of a certain aloof red head. Breaking away from that thought. Still fatigue plagued her, emotionally drained, belatedly upon realization she'd never ate during lunch... or breakfast, merely going on, on coffee and energy bars. Sighing as fingers went through her messy tied back pink hair. How on earth is she still surviving?

It was then she deciding upon to give one last visit to her terminal patient. Sakura advances toward Elderly Chiyo's ward, to give her, the medical shot for the day before leaving. Patting her cheeks, trying to look lively instead reminding of someone who just came out of a horror movie. Knocking on the door for a few seconds before opening, letting herself in into the room, plastering on a smile.

" **Lady Chiyo, how are...you... doing..?"**

Sakura trailed off when her emerald eyes land onto the guest in the room.

Blood red hair and molten gold eyes holding an aloof expression, staring directly right at her.

" **W-what...?"** What was Sasori, doing here?

His eyes scrutinizing at her from head to toe, noticeable the white coat she's wearing. It was clear he knew what she is and why she was doing here. Being his quiet self, Sasori had said nothing and gave her a meek nod of his head, as if to acknowledge her presence and her role in being there _. 'At least she isn't being useless,'_ he thought, and obvious now knows of her _'job'_ as she'd referred to yesterday night. Small world though, he hadn't expected to see her in this hospital out of many in the city. Either did she, he'd doubt.

"Haruno." He greets her in Japanese, no matter how offended it sounded.

"E-er... S-Sasori...?"

This draws the attention of the elderly toward them, whom Sakura was supposed to be visiting for the evening. Her eyes darts curiously between the two, back and forth between her grandson and her newly appointed doctor. At any rate the older woman kept quiet and observes the awkward interaction. Until the silence was deafening, either of them spoke so she did for them in their stead; in Japanese this time surprising the young medic.

"You two know each other?"

Snapping away from the red head. "Ah, yes." Confusion clearly written on her face. The entire time she didn't need to use English at all. How embarrassing was that.

"..." Sasori said nothing. Nothing unusual.

"How are you, Lady Chiyo?" Sakura asked hiding her confusion and curiosity, deciding it was best to get to the point. "I hope you're not feeling any discomfort."

"Actually, I never felt better." She laughed. "Whatever you've done, girl. I feel great."

Sakura smiled; her treatment had been a success then. "I'm glad." She pulls out the capped syringe ready for use from within her white coat pocket. "I'm here to give you your shot for this evening, it'll last until tomorrow for your next check up. Perhaps tonight you may sleep better."

They allowed Sakura to do her job, until done.

"So, Sakura, how did you know my grandson?"

"E-eh?" She blinked and glance at the red head. _'This is her grandson?'_ she wanted to asked. "I..."

"She got robbed. I stopped them. She took an idea into dragging me around town."

His reply was curt, to the point and then turned toward his family member, leaving a bewildered Sakura at his answer. Okay, he didn't lie, but did he have to put it in an offending manner like that. It actually made her sound bad. In any case, it didn't dissuade her curiosity toward the two, reminding herself once again, Akasuna no Sasori is her patient's _**grandson**_. Such a small world (echoing his thoughts), just when she thought she wouldn't be able to see him again. Yet here he is, in all of his glorious sarcasm rudeness self.

"I-I got lost." Sakura corrects him.

"That too."

"It's only my first day here, you can't blame me." Almost wanting to pout at his accusing tone directly at her.

"Then you made me babysit you."

"You're willingly to leave a girl lost?"

The looks he gave her, can easily meant _ **yes**_ , he would, why should he care? She is after all a stranger to him. It ticked her off despite of the logic behind his reasoning, be it doesn't meant she didn't want to beat his ass down for it. Grandson or no. How rude can a person be, is beyond Sakura. Heaving out a long sigh, glaring at him, Sakura fail to see the wide smile on Chiyo's face or the twinkle in her old aged eyes at the two. A twinkle either of the young ones seemed to like. At all.

"Sasori. Is that any way to treat a young beautiful girl?"

Leaving Sakura stuttering mess of embarrassment in a package at the statement.

"Hn." The man only seemed to scoff.

Either agreeing or disagreeing.

"If she's here to treat me. Then try to be nice to her and keep her company why don't you."

"Why the hell would I?" this flabbergast him, what the hell was the old woman thinking?! Old age must have made her senile, he concluded mentally.

"L-Lady Chiyo..."

"Sasori, it's only fair. You'll need someone more than that blond fellow."

That blond referring to his partner in crime. His grandma always found some sort of dislike toward the loudmouth moron. Sasori couldn't blame her though, it was a mutual understanding. Point is, the blond is still his friend, someone who never openly admitted somewhat of a close friend. Who knew him and banter about art.

"Sasori, you're not getting any younger." She said sternly.

As if hinting something, underlining the meaning Sasori wished he couldn't see. Sadly he did, and it meant, _'go find a nice girl, settle down, and give me a great grandchild.'_ Or something along the line. Damn. The old woman was annoying. Why the hell would he considered such futility. Art is his life, his everything, art is eternal beauty, and humans weren't. _'That doesn't explain the dozen of Sakura sketches in your sketch pad.'_ An evil voice within his mind seemed to be _'nice'_ enough and grace him with this reminder.

"You don't mind right, Sakura? Befriending this friendless fellow." Chiyo grin and points her thumb toward Sasori, who glared at her. If it only works toward one who's immune to his darkly looks.

Sakura looks at Sasori and then back toward his grandmother. "No, not really." And smiled, "I think if he wasn't such a _**mean**_ person, we'll be great friends. Right?"

This time his glare was aimed at _her_. Easily read; _'Do you_ _ **want**_ _me to kill you.'_ Sort of look. Whatever the red head's problem was, it left him in a sour mood. Sakura couldn't help it, but curiously wonder if he's always this moody and unpleasant, overlooking his strikingly handsome features.

"Grandma. Stop." Sasori gotten up, hands in his pant pockets getting up to leave.

Both women unsure what else to say.

"I'll return tomorrow evening." End of conversation.

Just like that, the redhead just up and gone. Leaving Chiyo to sigh. "Such a difficult child, that one." She couldn't stress enough. Back when he was younger, the boy was much more pleasant child, an adorable little boy, now he was severely anti-social, rude, and crude and temperamental.

Sakura on the other hand, felt she was completely intruding on family time, the bubbling of guilt written on her face and she felt bad for it. With a sheepish smile, tucking the elderly woman in, and placed a kiss on top of her temple.

"Don't worry Lady Chiyo." Squeezing gently at the old wrinkled hand. "I'll be his friend no matter what. I promise." Circulating back to the afternoon conversation they've had, Sakura after all did promise the woman she'll do what she can to help. No matter if Sasori is difficult to approach, Sakura would try and befriend him. It is her intention to, after that glimpse of the other side; it certain grew from interest now.

"If only Sasori have a good woman like you in his life."

Provided the elderly had not passed from exhaustion and medication, she would have not missed the flustered in scarlet look on the young medic's face at her statement. Soon enough that flustered dissolved into silent melancholy. Eyes gaze at the empty ringed finger, bare of that single encrusted diamond on gold ring; it was her engagement ring with Sasuke. It felt empty. Weightlessness without it., it was left behind in her drawers.

' _Sasuke.'_

Kissing onto that finger absent of that bond.

A tear fell.

"I missed you, Sasuke."

Silently she cried to herself.

Fifteen minutes later after checking everything in place. Sakura finally opens the door to Chiyo's ward room and leave. The moment she step foot outside, her emerald eyes widens at sight present to her. Sasori leaning onto the hallway wall, headphones securely on his ears while eyes focus out the window; peers into the darkness. Sasori didn't leave, but... did he wait for her? It didn't sound like him, memories rushing back at the day before. He had been there for her too. This revelation made her flutter.

Closing the door quietly behind her and approaches him. "Sasori?"

Turning his gaze toward her without moving his head, he already knew she was there without seeing.

But then...

She knows he could see. She's so surprised the man was out here, instead of being gone like he'd previous stated. Now the red head could see the tear stain on redden cheeks. Watery emerald eyes full of sorrow. Sakura felt cold when his piercing molten gold eyes look at her. Seeing into her and exploiting her vulnerability effortlessly. Turning her own gaze away, fearing if she looks anymore then she'll be lost in his criticizing stare.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" In a hasty attempt to rub away the remainder of her tears, with the back of her hands.

And she was failing miserably. She could see this. He knows it too.

"..."

Sasori either said anything in regard to their situation or anything about her condition. A few moments of awkward silence, and finally a pair of feet meet her downcast vision. Blinking and snaps upward in shock, she did not once hear the man move or remotely take notice of any noise he'd made... or if the red head had made any at all. It was scary. It was fascinating. Deadly hypnotic mesmerizing.

"You've been crying."

Again it wasn't a question. It was a full on confident statement. Alerting the blossom haired girl of a fact; he knows. There was no denying him of that knowledge or if he decided to pry and seek the reasoning behind it. Sakura understood it would be a futile attempt to hide, but she owes him no explanation either. As strangers they still are, there's no helping it as she wished to be his friend, and it is because he's an existence that intrigues her. Would hers be the same for him? Or her existence is only an annoyance in her piercing eyes?

"Y-yeah, so w-what?" rubbing her eyes until it becomes red.

"Why."

She fumed. "Like that's any of your business, Mr. Moody!"

"..."

They glared at each other. Matching stare for stare. Glaring was mostly done on her behalf, Sasori merely watches her closely. Sakura grew frustrated under that stare. Stress from work. Emotionally drain, yet still a storm of turmoil stirring within. All of these, the young medic didn't know how to channel them, or where to divert them at, except snapping at Sasori; he become a perfect target. The red head does a knack for drawing out her frustration without even trying, and... It just came all crashing out, or trying to. Sakura is doing her best to hold it in; trying to smooth out the strain into smooth lines, unfortunate only for the attempts to fail miserably.

"Visiting hours is closing soon." She said quietly, willingly the tears back.

Just when Sasori couldn't surprise her anymore.

He had done just that.

With ease, gentle finger wipes away that tear threatening to fall at the corner of her eyes. It shocked her at such kind gesture, leaving Sakura to stare at him with wide eyes. Only to have he continues to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry." His voice quiet and soft.

Sakura was render speechless. Always by him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." And then he left; for real this time.

Watching his fading back, Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"What just happened...?" She didn't know, but she was positive of one thing. She didn't dislike it.

And her entire night, her thoughts were filled with him. At the mysterious artist who tolerated her the day before. Who calls her _**'little girl'**_ and the one who saved her from being robbed. The one who twisted her words and turns them into sarcastic remarks, the same man one who quietly draws on his sketch pad, drawings he'd refused to let her see. The mysterious red head who visit his sickly grandma in the same hospital she work in, the same one who waited for her and wipe away her tears a few hours ago.

Who is Akasuna no Sasori?

Sakura lay upon her bed and staring up at the curtain covered ceiling of her four poster bed, completely in a daze. Still dwelling on the man she barely knows instead of lamenting the man she'd lost. Hugging her pillow, while her mind picturing that small smile to grace upon Sasori's face. Everything else left forgotten.

A clink of something small and metallic had fallen.

Sakura turned her bright emerald eyes toward the ground. It was her engagement ring. Right then and there, from the clouds she was floating upon, she came crashing down. Hard. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ mentally reprimand herself, and picks up the ring, cradling it within the centre of her palm. _'_ _ **Sasuke.'**_ This time more tears fell. What was she doing pinning over some guy she hardly knows and only met. Forgetting the man she'd loved and the man that she was ready to bound with.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Holding the picture frame of them together in her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

And cried.

As if begging the picture for forgiving. For daring to forget about him. No, she couldn't make that same mistake ever again. Whoever Sasori is, he is only just a friend an acquaintance. Someone who she only knew in this distant land, and being the foolish little girl as he said she is, clung to him, because he became her only current pillar. Her _**anchor**_. Sakura was completely disgusted with herself for being weak. For clinging onto someone.

"He's probably annoyed with me."

How does he put up with her.

Resting her head onto her knees, quietly, trying to make herself as small as possible. Protectively under her ball, Sakura for that moment wanted to shrink away and become invisible. Her existence is a burden. Sasuke's existence is her life line. Sasori's existence just became her anchor. How pathetic is that. She was just a burden. A burden to everyone. To her friends, to her parent—

Upon realization, Sakura had forgotten to call her family and letting them know of her arrival.

Again, hastily wiping away her tears and placing back the picture frame and the ring smugly carried by a necklace before it. Sakura opened her cell and dial to her beloved parents, for once, wanting to thank them for the wonderful house. It rings once. Twice, a couple more times, until the voice of her mother on the other side answered.

"Hello?"

Swallowing a hiccup, she answered. "M-mom..."

A gasping sound. "Sakura?! Is that you darling? How are you? How's India? Did you find everything good? What of the house?" Figuring the sounds noisily busying the other side of the receiver, was her calling someone, and surely the running footsteps of her father could be heard.

"M-mom, slow down." She laughs nervously.

"Sakura? Is that Sakura, dear?!" It was her dad talking to her mom and then taking the phone. "Sakura, dear is that you?"

"Yes, dad." She laughs with a light heart at them. "It's me. I just want to let you both know, I've arrived and... wanted to call."

"We're glad. Your mom was having a fit over here," a whole heartily laugh.

"I'm fine mom. A little tired from work today. I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday." And Sakura made known she's very much apologetic in her tone. "The house is amazing. Mom. Dad. Thank you! I love you both so much. I can't describe how amazing it is!"

And so on, the evening spent talking with her beloved mother and father. Telling them of the India, of its scorching heat weather, the wild life living and co-existing with the city population in the streets, how much India have vibrant and bright colours. Varieties of exotic food vendors throughout the streets. Most of all, how amazing the house is, although she'd admitted it is a bit lonely, Sakura poured her heart to them. Wishing if only Sasuke was here with her, then it would be picture perfect.

But she didn't tell them of _**HIM**_.

Of Akasuna no Sasori.

In return, they would tell her how much they missed her. Sometimes her mother often mistaken the messily placed set of shoes was hers, and yelling _**'Sakura'**_ on top of her lungs, only to realized much later _. 'My daughter isn't here anymore'_ , instead her sheepish husband came out and fixed the issues. Her friends had visited them, as if to keep up old time sake for just those two days, and kept the elderly couple busy with their banters.

It made Sakura home sick.

The existences of her parents were irreplaceable, because they are home. The existences of her friends are the warmth she's missing. The lack of existence from Sasuke left a hole in her heart. But would she dare? Is she allowed to find happiness?

"Mom. Dad. I was wondering..."

"What is it dear?" Her dad spoke up.

"Am I..." her voice shook. "Am I allowed another chance...?"

It took a few moments of pauses to process what she had meant, it took her minutes later to question herself what she herself meant too. Deep breath and then asked.

"S-Sasuke... Sasuke is gone." His voice was breaking. "Is it alright if..." She couldn't finish it.

Both parents knew what she meant now.

"Of course, dear." Her father's voice gentle by strong. "If you only allow yourself to."

"I..." no words left to say.

"It's probably getting late over there. A young woman like yourself should rest well for tomorrow, Sakura." Her mother gently reprimands her. Sakura laughs. "Get some sleep young lady, it seemed like you're tired. I'm sure work is very stressful enough."

"Alright. You both rest well too."

"Goodnight, Sakura. Your dad and I love you."

"I... I love the both of you too. G-Good night."

It was end of the call.

Somehow Sakura didn't want it to end. Somehow she didn't want to let go of that warmth, the connection she'd felt. Knowing well she was being a child now, desperately clinging, it was her decision to leave after all. Now she can't take back her words no matter what. It is better to build herself up, be strong and stand on her two feet.

Once more she lays back onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling, watching but not seeing as the ceiling fan rotating steadily in a constant manner. The small device fell from her hand and landed onto the mattress beside her, gone unnoticed. Thoughts swirling around. Upon realization it was her who was refusing to step forward, but stuck in one place rejecting at the idea to go on. Fearing if she did, it was only an admittance there's nothing left to look back to. Admitting that...there's no more Sasuke. It was inevitable, a fate she couldn't escape and a truth she couldn't outrun. Stubborn Sakura refuses and continues to clings on.

Because he's an existence she couldn't let go of.

"Sasuke... I need you."

.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

.

 **Author's note** : I know that I've made Sasori somewhat mellowed out, this came from his Tensei Edo self, he isn't as cold and completely heartless as his puppet version, that is why Kankuro had easily sealed him away. I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible, but this is how I interpret of him.

Sakura on the other hand isn't a miracle worker like in the series itself; instead she'll have to accept both the lives she'd saved and loss in her line of work. (That's how in reality our doctors are like.) And that she does dwell very much the entire time on Sasuke.

Chiyo being sick near death, I wanted it to alternatively parody of the canon story. Instead of being killed, here she'll live a happy life up to old age. But in further chapter, it will be revealed later to why her condition worsens rapidly.

Sasori and Sakura's relationship will be slow building.

Thank you for reading.

Kio.


	3. Chapter 3 Warm Hands

**Hold onto me**

.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto as it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I merely amuse myself with writing this story.

 **Warning:** un-beta'd, therefore expect a bit of grammatical errors and mistakes, in which I'll do my best to get it fixed. Mild language. Perhaps inaccurate detail of India cultures and entirely of this story is purely fictional.

For summary please look on the first chapter.

.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Warm Hands.**

.

Another day and another heartache. Confusion lingers and it clutches tightly onto her heart. Break. Break. There goes her heart yet again. Drip. Drip. And tears continue to flow. But no matter what, no matter how hard it is Sakura must be strong to weather through this frozen haunting. Pushing through with hesitant footsteps, she'll need to move forward one at a time, not falling two steps back. Maybe the loneliness was getting to her; Sakura is after all a socializing girl. The absent of her friends taken a tow, more so the missing comfort of her parents were all but painful. Not as painful as what is missing on the other side of her bed.

Waking up... and he's not there.

Her bedside remains cold and empty.

' _Sasuke.'_ it is almost a year now, yet still she misses him so very dearly, if only she was there that day. If only she could say Goodbye and for the last time, Sakura wished she could tell him _'I love you'_ and so much love into those words for him. It didn't matter anymore. He wasn't here now, and she couldn't whisper those sweet words that her heart speaks to him. Connects her with him. If only she'd realize sooner, if she'd been more attentive to his needs, then maybe...

"Sakura, are you alright, girl?"

"E-eh?" Sakura blinks out of her daze, her emerald eyes land onto the elderly woman whom she's currently treating, as Chiyo watches on the comfort of the hospital bed. Hastily the young medic rubs away the remains of that daze, and Sakura smiles brightly at her, as if trying to brush off that sloppy performance.

"Hmmm, you seemed to be lost in thought. Want to talk to an old granny about it?"

How embarrassing it is, Sakura is supposed to be the doctor of her patient, not her patient becoming her personal therapist. Occupation irrelevant, it was age that speaks louder, surely Lady Chiyo's vast experience and knowledge with her long life be none the wiser of the two. Regardless of almost a week now the elderly in Sakura's care, Sakura had bonded with the older woman, a very strong bond of family. How funny that, in that week Sasori and Sakura's relationship didn't advance any further than irritating each other. The rosette haired young woman did not wish to burden the other's heart with her aches and sorrow of loss.

No one deserves that.

"It's nothing Lady Chiyo." Pulling out equipments, as Sakura checking the elder's heart rate, "It is just stress of work, the heat of this country I'll never get used to... and there's a lot on my mind right now." Honestly these are all the truth.

"Now, now. You're much too young to treat an old lady as if she's blind." The elderly woman teases in a whole heartily good manner, ended by her strange crackling laughter. Her words underlining _, 'you're much too young to get pass me, Sakura.'_ "I might be old, but I am either blind to see what ails you." Chiyo reminded Sakura much of her mentor and surrogate mother, sister and a best friend.

Stunned, Sakura didn't know what to say. True to the statement her friends, even her parents often say _'Sakura you're an open book to read'_ , as she holds her heart on her little shoulder and always expressive. The downcast gaze upon the floor spoken enough for Chiyo to see, she is indeed correct. Sakura is a selfless young woman in her eyes, but bears such a heavy burden on her soul, weighting her down until she is crushed.

"You are much wise, Lady Chiyo." Sakura smiles weakly. "I wish not to trouble you of my selfishness."

"Come now, child." Patting onto the side of her bed; inviting the young medic to take a seat by her, like a grandma offering her shoulder and cookies for her adorable grandchild, "It's been a week now. I know enough to judge a good character, Sakura. And I know you're not selfish."

The young girl in question becomes quiet.

Chiyo didn't push her either.

"If you preferred, Sasori, is a good listener." She grins. "He may not seem like it, try talking to him?"

"W-what?!" Sakura stammers and her face took a healthy shade of fuchsia, waving and flailing with her arms madly, wanting nothing more than deny the need for such absurd suggestion. "N-No that's okay, Lady Chiyo. I... I um... d-don't feel like I should burden him with my problems," and she laughs nervously. Seriously, Sasori of all people? Only if the world is coming to an end. Face it. That's one reference she had difficulty in believing. "B-beside I think I've annoyed him enough for a life time."

"Is that so?" The elderly woman gave her a strange look, one Sakura could not come even close to deciphering. "My offer still stands. Don't be shy now."

" **Ms Haruno."**

Saved by a staff nurse coming in and pulling her out.

"I apologize Lady Chiyo, seemed like work is calling."

She politely bows to the elderly, and quickly leaving with the nurse, whom is in a furious state of panic explaining to her the current predicament. In her state of rushing out, the rosette have yet to realized a trinket had fallen out from her inner pocket and lands neatly onto Chiyo's vastly white bedding.

Curiously, Chiyo took the beautiful trinket into her old aged hands once she was alone. A white gold necklace holding onto a five petals flower shaped pendant of one petal in purple colour. The other the necklace hold, was a ring; an engagement ring. A ring with the cliché of having small letters written on the inside of it, as Chiyo squint her eyes to look, it engraving reads; ' _Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura._' In all of that moment, everything becomes so very clear.

A lost love.

The crushing sadness of a loss love. With a sigh, she somehow pitied her grandson, out of all the people whom he'd come across, it must be a person whom heart is already taken... and then broke into pieces. Her grandson may not see it, but her aged wise eyes saw him holding interest in the young woman, and a woman of Sakura's calibre is hard to come by. Holding onto the trinket in the palm of her hands, the elderly devise a plan or perhaps a way for the young medic to finally come to term with her loss. Yes, she would help Sakura to finally move on.

It was late afternoon later before the young rosette hair medic return toward Chiyo's room. Just as before, her pink hair dishevelled, loosen from her tie, her rosy face gone pale and easily one could tell the stress of work taken a tow from her dainty figure. Still the girl smiled in that tired but still bright smile, that is how she greeted the elderly every day.

"Hello, Lady Chiyo." Sakura closes the door behind her. "I'm sorry I am a little late. There had been more emergencies than I'd thought." Moving the chair in the room, just across from the bed and taking a seating next to the patient. Following procedure as a professional, she prepares herself to give Chiyo her regular shots of medicine.

"Sakura." Chiyo started softly.

The tone of Chiyo's voice, Sakura took note how it had changed. The look given toward her was different now too, _'did something happen?'_ Sakura couldn't help it but wonder. Possibly the older woman was suffering from discomfort, the thought of such made the young medic jump into action, trying her hardest to have the elder as comfortable as possible.

That was until she saw Chiyo's extended hand and what rest in the centre of her palm.

It was her necklace.

That looks of empathy, of understanding not pitying of sympathy. Hesitantly Sakura patted onto her pockets, and found it empty before accepting the trinket in a state of defeatist. How could she have been so careless and carelessly lost something so precious. Something from her father and from Sasuke. shame burns into guilt.

"I can help you, dear child." She states out in an even and confident voice.

Curiously Sakura looks up at straight into the elderly woman's eyes, as if trying to find any false sense of trickery, or pseudo comfort in such unbelievable statement. Nothing. Sakura found nothing in those weary old aged eyes for deceit. Suddenly, Sakura found herself unable to breathe, she could not wrap her mind on what the older woman was offering her.

"What... what do you mean, Lady Chiyo." Sakura's voice was breaking. "T-there's no way...he's... he's gone."

"If you really want to see him one last time. Say your final words to him, then child there is a way." Chiyo's looks becomes unreadable.

"B-But how..." Confusion clearly written onto the young medic's face. "It's impossible." Impossible coming from a scientific point of view, there's no theory or debate behind it. It was just plain _ **impossible**_. Once dead is dead, there's no coming back from death's clutches. So why, why is there a sense of hope rising from within her guts?

But then, Sasuke.

If she could see him one last time.

The rational part of her knows this is an impossible feat, but that irrational, emotional, pathetic part of herself wanted with all of her heart needs to see him again. Even if against all odds, she wanted to tell him, _'I love you'_ over and over again. Turning her back on that promise she'd made herself to move on, just hearing that bit of hope made her blind. Foolishly blind. Just to see him again. Even if it's one last time.

"How is that even... possible, Lady Chiyo?"

"There's a legend, Sakura. There in isolation an empty temple far south of this region, surrounded by wilted tree and dry land. Once there, there are rules you must follow no matter what." The elderly woman had a grim expression on her face, as if heeding a clearly and rehearsed warning; a warning that should be taken very seriously. "Lock yourself in the temple; place a picture of him on the altar, lit all of the candles, and hold the item that connects you to him." Meaning their engagement ring. "Place yourself in front of the locked door and wait until nightfall. When all of the candles flicker, call out his name call out to him. Only when he answers back to you, then you've done it right."

The elderly woman sat up, slowly with aching stiff joint lean forward toward the bewildered girl in front of her. Touched her face with aged and wrinkled hands, eyes softened at how lost the child looked. "Then you could talk to him. Say your final words, but." Chiyo holds Sakura with her stern gaze, "Whatever you do, whatever he says, whatever he asks, no matter how much he begs. You mustn't open the door. Promise me this, child." Holding the young medic in her surprisingly tight grip for a sickly elder.

"Promise me if you go through this. Do not open that door for him."

Sakura didn't know what to say, her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Sakura, promise me."

Startled, but nevertheless Sakura replies. "I-I promise. I promise."

With an unexpected movement, Sakura soon finds herself wrapped in an embrace of the elderly Chiyo. For that single stagnant moment everything stopped Sakura felt like she was a little girl again delved in her mother's warmth once more. A single tear of nostalgia fell from her eye. Shaky arms envelop around the elderly returning her hug. It was so warm, it felt like home. As Chiyo whispering words into her ears, and how to get to her destination, and finally wishing her of the best of luck, hoping in her old heart the young girl would heal.

"Thank you, Lady Chiyo." Sakura said quietly.

Until reality snaps back, resuming its course when the door opened.

Sasori walked in.

Albeit he looks unsure if he just... interrupted them. Sakura had done nothing to push the elderly woman away; rather, Chiyo pats her back whilst Sakura wipe her eyes again. The red head in standing watched this with keen and sharp eyes, narrowing it slightly. A pause and then he walks in, placing his weekly flowers for his grandma onto the provided vase by the stand, since as the old ones had wilted.

"The little girl is crying. Again."

Sakura puffs out her cheek. "Rude." And begins to reprimand him with an earful, whereas Sasori merely ignores her. This and their bantering amuse Chiyo enough to draw out laughter, laughing to her heart's content; because the two youngsters were like an old married couple.

"And you—"

"Shut up."

"No I will not. You can't order me around."

Forcing him to growl under his breath at the abomination as this pink menace, ever since he'd set foot inside she's already striving to drive him insane; women make such pointless hassle. Sending her a very dark glare hoping to worlds it could shut her up before he makes her. It was the same every day, the girl would yammering about in his ears for mercy knows what just to annoy the hell out of him.

"Grand uncle sends you his regards." Sasori told his grandmother, and placed a yellow toy duck onto her old aged hands. It was a nostalgic gift that was shared between his grandmother and his grand uncle, they are after all siblings. Sadly he had his work to do, aiding in the company before they all wound up running around like headless chickens without his guidance.

"That man." Chiyo sighs and laughs at the funny movement the toy was doing. "Sasori, you should take some time off work."

The suddenness of this statement had his eyes immediately onto hers.

"Sakura, here is just the same as you. Why don't you two hang out, hm?"

"Has the medication finally disintegrate what's left of your brain cells, old woman?" his eye twitches. If looks could kill, surely Chiyo would have dropped dead by now. Glaring at the old woman, displaying openly at his objection to the stupidity of the idea she just suggested. Don't he already spends enough valuable time with the pink hair menace everyday just by seeing her in here? Or must his grandmother enjoy his torture so.

"I rather think Sasori is already married to his work, Lady Chiyo. Let him spend his time with them." Sakura shot back a glare at him as if to say _'the feeling is mutual, like hell I want to spend time with a jerk like you'_. Refraining the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him just to emphasize her statement. Leaving behind that heartfelt moment she'd shared with his grandmother.

Message received and understood, oh if only he could make her one of his _puppets_.

Then she'll be peacefully silent.

"..." He merely narrowed his eyes at her.

As Sakura sweetly smiles. "Lady Chiyo, I'll have to file the reports for tonight. I'll bid you a very good night." Bowing politely and makes her way back toward the door, quietly leaving the two family members to their privacy. Completely missing out what Chiyo suggests to Sasori.

"You should take her home."

Again he gave her look as if she'd gone crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh don't get all worked up, Sasori. She works and gets off late. You leave just as late as she does. It makes sense for a _'gentleman'_ to walk her home, yes?" Sasori does not like the sly grin his grandmother was giving him for the passing week. It was unnerving, and the old woman is a very cunning old fox indeed. Begrudgingly though he'll never admit it, she somewhat scares the heck out of him.

"What gentleman are you referring to?"

"Hmph, my adorable grandson says he's not a man."

A vein pops out. He'd walked into that one. "..."

"Why can't you be that adorable boy I've known? So sweet and cute, I could hug him aaaaaallll day."

Now her insane crackling royally freaked him out, if his skin crawling has anything to say about it. To the point he suddenly sprang up from his chair like a jumpy kitten and inches away from her. What the hell did that pink woman do to his grandmother to make her this damn... weird? Resisting his instincts telling (read: scream) him to run away before she could dish out anymore of her senile and insanity at him. What pisses him off was he either a coward or would he walk away from a challenge. Taking everything head on, kill or die trying.

Damn, she's exploiting him.

"Would it make you stop behaving strangely if I agree to this?" he sighs.

"Strange? But I'm always like this, neh, Sasori my boy." She winks at him and crackling even more, much to his horror.

"Grandma Chiyo." Women were one thing, but his grandmother was another he'll never understand.

"Alright, alright, dear boy. Take care of her, you hear me?"

She was waving her hand at him as if to shoo him out, and go find that young medic. Normally the red head would bristle at such command or being treated as such, however his rising fury died down the moment he saw her eyes closing from weariness. With her sunny and cheerfulness persona, he'd forgotten how old and exhausting she'd must been. All of that only because she didn't want him to worry. _**Really Grandma Chiyo**_. By this point, Sasori didn't know what he should feel, torn between annoyances or worried. On average such matters as emotions didn't inconvenience him, despite his aloof and uncaring mannerism the red head was not a heartless person, he too has something called humanity after all.

Sighing loudly and running his hand through his flame coloured hair, Sasori mutters something incoherent under his breath. Only later to pull up the falling blanket back onto his grandmother and tucked her in. Overlooking the fact she disturbed him the heck out that night, she is still his family and the only one aside from his grand uncle who took care of him.

"Good night grandma Chiyo." He whispers softly and left.

Tonight was the same as any other days. Finishing filling in papers and completed in filing in reports. Double checking on patients' charts, have the situation under control and smooth all operation. Sakura's back ached from the day's long hours by her office desk or just running around; her stiff muscles just scream at her.

"Finally, done." She groans out in relief.

Like every other nights, Sakura had expected the same routine; after work head home alone in a cab. However she'd never expected to see something new in her routine life for a change, like Akasuna no Sasori in all of his glorious of grumpiness, glaring angrily at the world, fingers tapping impatiently on his folded arms.

"You're late." He snaps turning his sharp piercing gaze at her.

"What?" she blinks, "You mean you were waiting for me?"

"I hate being made to wait." He didn't answer her, but kept his scowl train on her.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Suddenly her fury starts to rise, where did this guy come off from glaring down at her and sprouting non-sense such as these.

"You should've gotten out five minutes ago."

That statement had the poor rosette hair colour girl blinked, as if trying to understand his words, disregarding if it's in clear Japanese, her native mother tongue. Unless her ears decided to malfunction or some misunderstanding, but did Akasuna no Sasori just indirectly telling her that, he was waiting _'for'_ her? No, that can't be it.

"Wipe that look from your face, little girl." Having had enough from his grandma, he didn't need her to be the next to give him the second helping that night of weirdness.

"You've waited for me. Why?"

Sasori stares at her, uncertain if he should grace the girl with an answer. Obviously he didn't need to, he didn't owe her one, plus there was no way in hell he'll let her know the old woman has some reign over him. That's just plain asking for trouble. The pink menace already strives to make his life difficult, no need to fuel the fire.

"Do you want a lift home or not?"

"..." did he hit his head?

"..."

"..." okay, maybe he is serious.

"..."

"If... if you don't mind...?" Sakura timidly asks.

"I wouldn't be offering now would I?"

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and the young medic didn't need to go into town and wagging down a cab. Thinking on Sasori's mannerism, it was just all so strange. The man wasn't shy instead the type to be blunt about it and didn't bother with petty things. Surely his attitude almost alike to Sasuke, but majority of it just... scream unique individual, who lacks patient and had nothing to hide. Okay, the last bit is a lie, everyone had something to hide.

"Alright, if you're okay about it." Sakura smiles. "Thank you."

As expected the red head didn't respond to her words, instead leading her toward the car parking slot. What she didn't expect to see was a black and red sports car waiting for them. Sakura had imagine Sasori to own some sort of casual car that blends in and fits his imagine –well this did too— just not so flashy as a sports car. Now curiously, Sakura couldn't help it but wonders just who is Akasuna no Sasori, what he does and how exactly well off is he.

She gave him her address when they took seat, him in driver's seat and her passenger seat, only to have him unexpectedly lifting a brow at her at the given address of the housing; as if he knows the property.

"What?" because she had no idea why.

"You live here?" checking if she'd written the address correctly.

"Last I've checked I'm pretty sure. Why?"

Shaking his head. "Nothing."

How odd is that, whatever reasoning behind his questioning look, Sakura was dying of curiosity to understand why. _**That man is driving her insane with curiosity.**_ Would he really answer her though? Most of the time, whenever it comes remotely close to home in regard to personal topic, he clams up, unresponsive and merely ignores her on hours end until she finally left. Aside from Mr Moody McClam, the leather seat of his car felt nice, almost brand new.

Her gaze wanders over to him, watching as Sasori casually drove with ease. One hand he has on the steering wheel and the other leaning onto the window, on his elbow with an expression like he is in deep thoughts. In her week of knowing the red head, she knew he was anything but being off in a daze. The man is always attentive and easily can multi-task without breaking a sweat.

"Sasori?"

He cast a glance at her, letting her know he is listening.

Yup he wasn't off somewhere to la-la land.

Another thing Sakura have to admit Chiyo had been right about the red head, he listens to those who hold his interest. He pays attention to people who address him, and then quickly assessing if it deems a worthy reply from him. If not, he simply brushes them off.

"Do you know about the property?"

Molten golden eyes didn't turn back toward her. He remains silent for a while and to Sakura, it seemed like it falls into the category where it didn't seem worth an answer. For reason it deflate her spirit... a bit. Instead of keeping quiet, Sakura decided to press, wanting and needing to get him to answer her. Perhaps he just needed a little push.

"Don't tell me that... someone died in there...?"

This time she received a look; a dark look from him.

Internally fretting wondering if somehow she had offended him? He did know the property, and typically Sakura had watched a few of those American shows of haunted houses, therefore it was natural that came to her as conclusion. The man didn't have to be so scary with his reply. All the poor young medic wanted is a normal answer back just as the next person. Only to remind herself, Sasori isn't your everyday average person... was he?

"You watch too many movies."

"Then how come you clam up about it?" Sakura fires back. "At least answer me. I _**AM**_ living in there after all."

"..."

Typical of the bastard to clam up as per stated. There was a strange look on his face, as if the red head is contemplating with an internal conflict whether should he spill or not. What harm could it have done if Sakura hold such knowledge? There was no way she'll use such information in any shape or form to blackmail him right? Clearly it shows the man had trust issues, and she is someone he did _**NOT**_ trust at that moment. That revelation hurts, a lot more than it should have.

"I'm not going to do anything, you know." Her voice had gone quiet, a hinting of gentleness behind it. "Maybe if you could... open up to me a little...?" and now it almost sounded like a plea.

He cast her another glance, as if hesitating.

And finally to her relief he responds.

"My family and I used to live there, when I was little." He tells her with a melancholy tone.

One thing and another, she'd expected something simple, like _'I used to live near there'_ or a friend used to, maybe a relative, something along the line, but not this. So this house, the house she's currently living in used to be owned by Sasori's family. The man she'd met and pestering for the passing week grew up there. The knowledge is overwhelming, and she couldn't help it but stares at him with awe written on her face.

"It's the first time in over twenty years anyone living in it."

Each of his words had meaning behind it, and she could see he was being evasive, leaving out large chunks of details. Sakura couldn't bring herself to blame him, with such personal information; it is a wonder why Sasori is so reluctant in gifting her with that knowledge. Sasori had lived there with his family, and over twenty years ago had moved out, since then no one ever lived there... until now.

"Then... how come it's in such good condition?"

Sakura couldn't help herself but ask; the wood would surely be eaten by wood termites or becomes rotten with weathering of the rain. Instead the woods were in great condition and the paint looked newly done. Dust bunnies would made it their home coated the entire place with filth, rather being dirty it was pristine clean from top to bottom. Even the garden, front and back and the botanical life in the open space mid section was groom to perfection. Don't get Sakura started on the pond of koi fishes under the road bridge were well fed and cared for. So...

"Did the place have previous house keepers to clean—"

"I've returned once or twice a month to have it well kept."

Sasori kept his face a blank as he declared this in a monotone voice; almost in a business like or how one just talks about the weather. The man's face didn't betray anything, the same mannerism of _'I simply didn't care'_. Surely there's more to that than being uncaring right? The house must hold some memory or feelings. One cannot cast away such feelings of platonic or personal. Or maybe... something happened in the house that made Sasori the way he is now.

"And you stopped coming after knowing it was bought?"

He glances at her. "Yes."

"You can still come. If you like."

Now Sakura felt herself facing his questioning gaze, assessing what she just said and finding it difficult to understand such simple statement. It did to him; it was difficult to understand, because he simply didn't trust her, not enough. She could see this and probably more. Sasori merely said _'My family and I'_ he never mentions either of his parents. Over twenty years ago, now she can estimate a bit of his age, seriously, he just looked too young to be in his mid thirties, well not that young, but still good enough.

"It used to be your house after all, and... it's big too. I..." Sakura finds herself fidgeting with her fingers, "I don't really mind company or housemate." She wasn't vain enough not to know that Sasori probably already afford a place of his own, his car alone spoke volume of his social status. Doesn't mean she would not, not invite him in.

"Why?"

"Maybe you can reminisce of the happy time there?"

The car came into a sharp halt, parking neatly into her cottage house garage and engine killed instantly. Sasori snaps his head toward her with a fierce glare, and Sakura recoils back feeling like she just unwittingly stepped onto a landmine she shouldn't have. Or that she had without full knowledge ripped open a wound in which could never heal in his heart, it could explain his reaction.

Instead of replying to her words, he opts to change topic.

"Out. We're here."

Running. Belatedly she'd realize he was running and driving her out and away. He didn't want to be exposed to the hurt, it dawn to her, the man was just as the hurt she constantly felt with Sasuke missing in her life. So instead of leaving like he angrily hisses at her to, she leans over to him and touches his hand, a tinge of hurt when he flinches from her touch.

"Sasori."

"Are you deaf?" he growled.

And she ignored it. "Please, come in with me."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her in a threatening manner.

"It gets lonely there by myself. Please?"

Lonely.

That single word struck home, hard, more than Sakura had ever in her life could comprehended what it had done to him. Suddenly Sasori couldn't find himself from holding in his breath, and it becomes difficult to breathe. Internally fighting something, when he just wants to lash out at this insufferable woman; to leave him the hell alone, it was none of her damn business. Questioning why the fuck did he actually even listen to that old woman and her senile talking.

Emerald eyes watches as the rage flashes in his molten gold eyes, the anger, the resentment, eyes of someone who had been lied to, betrayed even. And surely enough pass that, a scared person who's afraid to be hurt again. Sasori was only expressive when he was angry or when he was hurt or sad –high with emotions— it was then Sakura could clearly see and look through the window of his soul. Instead of his unreadable guarded self, mask in form of aloof and cold and distant self.

"I don't understand you at all, little girl." Sighing out a frustrated breath he was holding in, holding back from blowing up in her face and allowing his hand to run through his messy red hair darkened within the night.

"What's there not to understand?"

Eyes turn to her in questioning again.

"In spite of your reluctant to come in. You took time once or twice a month to clean it up. That's saying something right?" And lightly squeeze the top of his hand, his big, warm and callous hand underneath hers.

"Indeed." Sighing out almost in reluctant defeat, and had stopped flinching under her touch.

"Will you come in?" She smiles softly at him.

And that smile irked him. "Fine." It was a losing argument and he knows it.

Sakura only smiles, watching as the situation pans out from their disagreeing to finally Sasori giving in. She watches him as his body slowly and stiffly gotten out of his car to look at the house, with an uncomfortable gaze. His entire figure just scream he rather be anywhere but here, like a place he's trying so desperately hard to flee from. Sad thing was Sakura felt has if she was watching herself in the mirror.

He was mirroring her as she of him.

Unlike the red head who is ballsy enough to tread his demons, while the young medic still continues to flee, profusely denying to accept the truth, a spineless coward really. Helping others while unable to help herself, even after tripping Sakura finds herself unable to get up once again.

"Well." Sasori gives her a look. "It's your house."

Oh right, the keys, she laughs sheepishly as he rolls his eyes at her clumsiness. Fumbling around her white bag for her keys, even then she was fumbling with the key set. Irritation settled in as Sasori finally had enough of this waiting, snatches the keys from her petite hands and with ease and grace he opened the lock and holds the door open for her.

Shyly the rosette hair colour girl walks in, and taken off her sandals, he does the same too out of respect. Emerald eyes closely observe the man, who seemed to stare off into the space, keenly tracing all of the lines, contours and details of the architect. Whether it was amazement or just reminiscing the past, Sakura wasn't entire sure. His lack of response was either comforting or unpleasant, a mutual understanding between them as he needed the silence to think.

A moment of space, to be at peace.

Especially when they reached the middle of the house with the open space; the botanical area, did Sasori turns around in a full circle, eyes up at the structure marvelling the fact he's here and it is still the same. Sakura was right, the man did seemed to both miss and loath the place, it was so ingrained into his heart that precious thing becomes the thing he hated.

No words exchanged between them, and Sakura took Sasori's bigger hand into her, forcing him to turn his attention away from the house and onto her. Gazes turning onto their joint hands. His hand was warm, firm and strong. Her hand was small, comforting, hidden with strength in them. Sasori gave Sakura a questioning look, unsure of what she wanted of him. The girl was unpredictable as they come.

"You can take a look around if you like." She offered.

With acceptance, he did.

There wasn't much or many changes done to the cottage house, the many bedrooms remains either untouched or haven't been set foot in once, it remains how he had left it before she bought the house. Out of the five equal size bedrooms, only one was occupied and much to the red head's surprise he was shocked at Sakura's chosen that particular room.

"You took this room?" he asked masking anyway any incredulous tone he might have.

"Yeah." Sakura blinked in question. "I found this room incredibly comforting, and I love the view from out the window here." Casually Sakura walked into her neatly packed bedroom and opens the balcony doors, allowing the gentle night breeze to enter. "Plus, it has a nice big closet. You know us girls like to shop."

"..."

Throughout her explanation, Sasori not once interrupt or add in his comments to hers. What probably surprises Sakura was in fact Sasori didn't survey the room she was living in, no; instead he was staring at her. Scrutinizing, trying to break her down and see how she tick. Like breaking down a machine and see how it is functioning from the inside. Whatever the case was, the stare, his stare unnerves her.

"What... what is it?"

For that second, the young medic wasn't sure if she had heard right, but surely she just sworn he just said, "This used to be my room." Before walking out of the area, and she suspect he's probably inspecting elsewhere leaving Sakura to blink in a stun silence at his statement. Once again within that night he'd said something to stagger her completely, until forcibly blinking out of her stupor running out until she was by his side once more.

The mysterious red head now walking into a room Sakura had no time to examine before, opening its welcoming double doors made of oaks and the young woman was taken aback by the sight. It was a stylish and well presented room, but the most focus of all attention, was that grand piano which stood out in the centre cascaded by the illuminating glow of moon light.

Disconnecting their joint hand.

Sakura finds herself missing his warm hand already.

The man pay no heeds to her, instead he went over toward the grand piano, lifting up the cover and brush his fingers against the black and white keys. The red head remembers the day, the past story of his life when his days weren't filled with contempt or resentment. No, in his younger days were full of joy and smiles. Right here where he sat in front of this grand instrument and played the keys; terribly he might add. Until his loving mother, young and beautiful woman within his memory offered to teach him how to play.

He did.

The young Sasori played well enough.

And after he'd played out the full song perfectly without missing a note or played off key, his father came in with a camera proudly stated his son is will be a talented young man where girls will fawn over him.

" _Sasori, aren't my little boy a genius."_

The older man with darker tone red hair, whereas Sasori is blood bright red be seen flashing in his memory. This time his mother held the recording camera, as his father and his younger self playing together happily in a duet. Those days full of laughter, happiness and warmth soon became a shattering dream.

Ting.

Sasori pressed down on a high key note on the white teeth. Banishing any after thought of that event to come, burying deep before it could show its ugly rear. A darkly look marred over his handsome face, anger and resentment soon follows. This house brings out both the best and the worst in him, and right there and then; he just wanted to burn it all down.

"Hey."

He jumped.

Completely and utterly horrified he'd forgotten the other presence within the room behind him. Cursing under his breath for losing himself in thought, so deep he'd lost that moment of reality. The red head would have taken the chance to move away from the damn thing, only to be hold back by a gentle touch on his shoulder. He flinches at the touch. Sakura gives him an apologetic look and walks around him to face the grand instrument, safe from being covered in dusts.

"It's beautiful." She says.

Slender and elegant fingers for a dainty little girl, a young woman Sakura touches a key, and presses it down. Another high note. She giggles and looks at him with a pleading gaze. Of course Sasori shot her a look, like the new owner really needed his permission to play the damn thing, but it was nice knowing she cares enough to do what she does.

In silence, he watches as she took seating on one side and waiting for him on the other.

"Teach me?" rosy full lips still holds that gentle smile.

He looks at her. "In the middle of the night."

"Oh come on." Sakura tugs him down and giggles again, "It's not like we'll disturb anyone." Their closest neighbour was at least a mile away, there was no reason not to right? If the man tries to argue with her, surely he's in for a losing fight. Big wide bright emerald eyes stares at him in a pleading manner. "Please?"

He lost.

He fucking lost without a fight.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Letting out a long exaggerating sigh in defeat. She just used the damn puppy look on him. Stupid big bright teary eyes staring at him like a pitiful lost puppy. His resolve crumbled faster than ink can dry on paper, how pathetic was that. Granted, no one dared to try such ridiculous method on him before, most NORMAL people would have crumbled and flee with his withering glare, but not this woman who very much like his grandmother, immune to it.

"Very well."

Keeping his words, Sasori tutors the girl how to play a few songs on the score set there –again surprise it is still there from the old days—, occasionally cringing at the pink hair girl's off note key, but she got better. To him, she was a natural fast learner, to her, he was a great teacher.

They played music that entire night, either of them noticing how close they were to one and another. Shoulders pressed together, arms and elbows touching and fingers brushing against each other. All while making beautiful symphony of serenade together that night, with the moon as their silent composer and audience.

Sasori had forgotten about his tragic childhood.

Sakura had forgotten about her loss love.

Both indulge in each other's presence, seeking out the comfort of each other company brings. Until there's a part in which Sakura found hard to understand and complex of the tune, Sasori helps her. Settling his larger and warm hands on top of hers, arms around her petite frame, nimble fingers guiding her to glide across the keys as if she was soaring through a dance, he never saw her gaze.

It wasn't the piano she was paying attention.

It was _**him**_ she is looking at.

They were awfully close, to the point she could feel the heat radiating off his body pressed to the back of hers, in spite of their clothing. Sasori didn't seem to notice. Even though they continue to play the piano keys, she lost her focus to him. Somehow along the way, he becomes the centre of her awareness, all she could feel is him. All she could sense is him. The red head's presence has becomes one with her sense, wrapping her with warmth she'd long forgotten and felt a rising of familiar feeling returning.

She smiles and said.

"Your hands are warm."

Music came to an abrupt stop. Immediately his attention falls on her, watching those emerald eyes focusing clearly on him. Bright sea foam green meeting molten gold in a clash. An unidentified spark ignites between them, both unaware of what that spark was. Undeniably it was a pleasant spark. Stare upon stare, eyes on each other, until the needs to turn and break away.

The moment was not lost on them, but either...

... Chooses to address it.

"Sasori."

"Hm?"

"You should stay here."

Raising a brow at the statement, once more his attention focus solely on her and replies with a tone of shock, "What?" maybe he heard it wrong, but realistically his hearing is sharp and keen just as his sight, or that he had selective hearing, but that was just absurd. The red head understood what her words meant, it is the _**'why'**_ he didn't quite comprehend. During his short time with the girl, from what he'd deducted, she was logical yet also rash, calculative however impulsive, compassion nevertheless firm. What she mostly lacks was self confident, as she is painfully conscious of what she does such selflessness border to foolish and too much headstrong.

Let's not forget temperamental.

Just as him.

"I think it's a good idea." Sakura said still staring up at him, with a light rosy blush powdered onto her cheeks. "I mean, the house is pretty big only for me Five bedrooms, a grand piano room, a huge living quarter, two empty rooms. It's so spacious, and you used to live here. It make sense right?"

"No." He replies flatly.

Immediately she frowns at his blatant refusal. "Why? I don't see what the problem is."

Sasori sighs as he'd finally taken attentive note how close they were. Not one to openly apologize, the man merely excuse himself and remove his limbs from her. Unable to offer her an answer yet, searching for one within his mind as of immediate. He couldn't find one, except for petty excuses of _'I want my lone time'_ or the infamous _'I want to be alone'_ speech.

"I'm sure the old days memories of living here is not all that bad, right?" The girl continues to urge and press him on, unwillingly to give up her cause. No matter how absurd it is, demanding a man she barely knows to stick around, living with her no less. Gut feeling tells her, he is a good man, that there is nothing to be afraid of. As a person who listens to her instinct and woman intuition, Sakura chooses to listen to her heart instead.

"If they are unpleasant memories then," Once more taking his one hand in both of her own smaller ones, unafraid as she replies, "we are friends; therefore we can make new and happier memories together. You don't have to be alone. I don't have to be alone. Not anymore. Right?"

This girl was absurd.

Completely and utterly impulsive.

"..." and Sasori can only be left to stare at her. "Where are these absurd ideas coming from?"

"Is that a yes?" Beaming hopefully.

"No."

"Please."

"Absolutely not."

Last drastic measure, leaning entirely onto him with her stupidly huge bright sea foam green eyes... scratch that, she is HALF on him and the red head swears under his breath, with little to move back from that small two seating piano chair. If he went any further back, his ass would be on the floor and the idiot girl will likely than not be on top of him. Attaching and clinging to him like some sort of baby koala until he agrees to her ridiculous term.

"Pleeeease, Sasori-kun~" she moves forward.

And he was almost on the edge toward the floor.

Fuck.

"I happen to have my own place, for your information." Sasori growls in frustration.

"Have it for rent, then you can have extra money while staying me with me?" Sakura then hums, "And I'll make you breakfast, lunches if possible and dinner. It's a win, win deal right?"

"..." The insufferable brat.

"Come on it isn't going to be that bad. You're an artist right? I'm sure you can turn one of those extra rooms into an art studio." Sakura knows she just nailed his coffin with that one.

Nailed him indeed.

The red head just sighs at the persistency of this girl; his studio apartment had lacked the space for his growing art work, ever since a certain idiot blond partner of his blew up their LAST place with his ' _art_ ', leaving him still in search of a new better place. The ludicrous of this idea was just... rubbing his temple, Sasori did NOT want to understand how this girl's mind works he'll just end up hurting his own head.

"Fine—"

 **THUD**.

"..."

"~~~~"

Irritation did not describe the feeling he'd felt right about now. Mortification did not even begin to explain it and that headache threatening to rear its ugly end. Already he's regretting his answer... his _**half**_ finished answer. Somehow the pinnacle of his annoyance is about to hit another level. Because the overexcited little girl just literally jumped on him, and now they were BOTH a leap of limbs on the floor. Sasori being the unfortunate of the two ends up as her personal cushion, all the while the pink menace who just happily hugging him as if he's the most huggable thing on earth.

"Oi, little girl." Eye twitching.

"Yes, Sasori-kun~"

"How the hell did we end up like this?"

Such a compromising position.

Finally. And finally the young medic had taken notice. Immediately heat rushes toward her cheeks, blushing madly as she jumps right off from him. Stammering and stuttering out incoherent apologies. Much to his amuzement. And she remains a stuttering mess looking anywhere but him, pulling her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, all to him just seems... cute.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Sasori. A-are you alright?" Offering him her hand.

Sasori stares at the offering hand for a few seconds to contemplate, and finally accepting. Strangely enough, he'd never pay enough attention toward how her hand felt in his. A passing brush and awkwardly being dragged around by the little girl, he hadn't notice until now.

Was her hand this soft?

And warm too.

With a strength in which she surprises him the moment she yanks him up, him a full grown man onto his feet. Sasori stares at the girl some more. Were there anymore surprises she can give to him for the day? A small upward turn on the corner of his lips at the situation overall, a feeling he have _that 'seems like his days wouldn't be so boring after all'_ , no rather it seemed like both of their routine lives were becoming quite interesting.

Except...

Another loud _**THUD**_.

Does the girl have no tact?

Molten gold eyes twitches irritably as he found himself yet AGAIN on the floor, this time on top of her. The hell did this girl eat to have a monstrous strength in that little body of hers? He so badly wanted to ask, but refrain from doing so lest she literally punch him across to the next world. Instead, he opts to sigh loudly.

"Really..."

She laughs nervously.

As soon as he tries to get up, not wanting to crush her with his dead weight –is that even possible with her monstrous strength?— only to be startled moments later as she pulls him back down. Her small and slender arms wrapped around his neck. What the...? Now he was pissed. Or annoyed. Or just plain _'what the fuck just happened?'_ sort of confuse.

"Oi..."

"You're really warm, Sasori."

"..." _really...?_ "Heat is generated in the human body as a by-product of metabolism." Sasori answers in a boring text book mannerism as a scientific professor would respond with, while rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh shut you." She ignores his smirk.

Nevertheless she does not allow him up, and Sasori continues to be pressed down onto her. As embarrassing as it is, at this moment he could clearly hear her heart beats. Loudly in his ears. _Thump. Thump. Thump_. Now he was beginning to feel his face heat up, because his face is literally laying half way between her jugular and chest _. Have you no shame, little girl?_ The position of lying down is awkward as it is, and decided then and there; it was better he try to shift into a better positing than have his ears fall off by her incessant yammering.

"... Sasori..."

What the... Is she seriously going to sleep?

"Oi, little girl." He calls.

"..."

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Or in this case him becoming trapped on her.

"..."

Damn.

"Fuck." He rarely swore, verbally.

All for one, his night just went to shit. Forced to drive a little girl home by an old woman. Dragged into the house he didn't want to set foot in, and then making deals with the pink menace into staying. _Permanently._ How did his life end up so damn tiring? Like hell he'll stay without making a set of rules if they were SERIOUS about staying in the same house. _Together_. That damn blond partner of his must be cursing him or something... or the other moron in the group to have him in this situation. Laugh all you want, revenge will be _**mine**_ , he thought darkly.

In the end of his internal fretting, he'd ended up exhausting himself. Mentally. And then he too fell asleep shortly after she did, all the fighting completely flushed right out of him. By some work of miracle. Somehow that night was a night of their best sleep out of many sleepless days. No nightmares to plague them or the past to catch up to them. Their fitful sleep was all thanks to one girl, because Sakura had started one thing, said it even:

' _Your hands are warm.'_

.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

.

 **Author's note:** I absolutely have no idea how to end this chapter, it just fell apart at the end. oTL because if I didn't try to stop, then it'll just carrying on making the chapter insanely longer than intended to be.

The legend idea came from the film _'The other side of the door'_ a horror, it is a very good film I recommend it to anyone who wants a good horror story. However I won't be based entirely on the film, I just liked the setting of the legends.

I admit my strength isn't with romance and fluffy scenes please bear with me. I'm mostly a better at tragedy or horror, or the fact I'm writing a hetero pairing instead of Yaoi. I'll do my best not to falter the quality of the story.

Upon realization another fault is that in canon, there's **no way** Sakura and Sasori would be THIS friendly with one and another. Considered this is an alternative universe where they've met as normal people, not enemies or killer versus heroine, typically it shouldn't be that hard to spark something between them. IF only they could be normal xD. Aside from that, I'll try and incorporate their skills and abilities in Naruto and apply them here in a different way.

Anyway thank you for those who favorite and following this story.

 **Special thanks to those who review my story:**

 **Jehshanwo:** I'm glad you like my story, and I'm happy you enjoy thus so far. Yes, I always associated Sunagakure, country of the Wind to India, because their familiarity is uncanny. Masashi Kishimoto had stated once that Konoha is based on a real life city in Japan, therefore it would make sense the other country within his series would be related to other continent in real life too. It wouldn't be farfetched that Suna is India related xD.

 **lein:** I'm both glad and happy you enjoy reading my story. I try to keep the limit on how much I write. I've set a bar so it wouldn't end up being too long or too short. Sasori and Sakura will be ... xD they won't even realize they like each other. So expect their relationship to be slow build.

That's all for now.

 **Kio.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Friend

**Hold onto me**

.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto as it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I merely amuse myself with writing this story.

 **Warning:** un-beta'd, therefore expect a bit of grammatical errors and mistakes, in which I'll do my best to get it fixed. Mild language. Perhaps inaccurate detail of India cultures and entirely of this story is purely fictional.

For summary please look on the first chapter.

.

* * *

 **Chapter IV: My Friend**

 _._

 _ **S**_ omehow Sakura had managed to pull the grumpy red head into her house, _their_ house and possibly unintentionally fulfilling that promise she'd made with his grandmother Chiyo. The girl was ecstatic throughout the morning moment he'd –quite violently— shook her up from a very peaceful sleep, albeit her back slightly ached and gone stiff from the hard floor. With the decency to blush in embarrassment, mainly the annoyed half glare the man directly her, telling her to **"Get your arms off from me already",** literally on firsthand experience discovered: Akasuna no Sasori is not a morning person; becoming moodier and if possible even grumpier.

Never to test anyone with a foul morning mood, Sakura let the man be. As promised or a compromise between them, the young woman had a head start with clean up herself –thank you for the multiples of bathrooms— and made breakfast for two. In all honesty, they'll need to buy more grocery if she was going to make meals for two every single day from now on. Usually she either makes small simple meals for herself or just forgets overall. With Sasori here, she'll hold true to her words.

"Good morning, Sasori." She beamed. "How do you like your coffee?"

She asked him the moment the man walked into the kitchen with a towel around his shoulder, and a new simple outfit –must be an extra from his car, she did notice the car trunk opening and closing before— and incredibly damp red hair now gone darken due to the water. Damn. Sakura had tried not to stare at the gorgeous man in front of her, dripping in water and incredibly handsome. He merely gave her a look and stared at the table in front. Breakfast already had set out and she could see him being amazed at her ability to whip up something so fast.

"Black, three sugar." He replied took seat by the said table. "Is there any chance of food poisoning?"

"You."

Slamming down his cup of coffee in front of him careful not to break anything, her emerald eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. Finally he'd noticed she was wearing a frilly pink apron, causing him to lift a brow at the sight. She really looked more or less like a housewife reprimanding her husband; Sasori mentally cringed at the thought, but pleasantly surprise he wasn't revolt by the idea.

"Instead of a proper _'Good morning, honey'_ like anyone else, you insult my culinary skills." In a dramatic manner she even made a happy scary smile with that _'quote'_ , causing the red head's hair to stand on its end. "I'll be sure to put rat poisoning into your food from now on."

"Good morning...honey?" Where the hell did she get that from? Ignoring her jab at him, all while still questioning her or better yet questioning his own sanity for why did he accept to stay.

She grinned. "Good morning to you too, _darling_." She was doing that on purpose.

"Stop." Sasori cringed.

Stirring the woman to laugh at his expense, whether or not this annoys him Sasori didn't know. His lack thereof human interaction or sociable skill wouldn't be of any use at any point. The closest he had to human socializing was either with his blond partner; Deidara or his infamous group of misfits, excluding his Grandmother of course that was just recently. Usually such strange and awkward behaviour toward him would not be tolerated without the man putting them into their place, Sakura had a leeway not because she'd offered for him to stay in his childhood home without any strings attached, but also keeping her end of the deal by providing him with homemade meals –home made meals in which he had not eaten since for a long time— he's thankful the girl is a least somewhat a good character.

Aprons off and Sakura took seat across the table from him, whilst Sasori took a sip of his cup of steamy coffee. The moment the warm dark liquid touched his tongue, his eyes opened wide only to stare back at her, not knowing what to think only one word ' _wow'_ , he had not expected this. Not at all.

"This is good." If the coffee she'd made was this good, he wouldn't doubt the food too.

"I bet you're the kind just stick to bland black coffee." She nailed that one knowing the man, he'll just think coffee is coffee and be uncaring about it overall. "You should try different combination of flavours." She grinned while taking note in his delighted sight from drinking cinnamon hazelnut coffee, no matter how much he tried not to show it.

Thus discovered another thing to Akasuna no Sasori; he has a sweet tooth.

"I hope you don't mind a traditional Japanese breakfast." Embarrassing enough, Sakura didn't know much of Indian cuisine. Grant if she asked, she'll more than likely not understand due to the language barrier.

Sasori gave her a look. "Food is food. As long as it is edible."

Stopping at a long pause after the first bite.

"This is really good."

Well isn't someone a picky eater Sakura rolls her eyes, still keeping her smile, of course it is good. In her life as a young girl she had always helped in the kitchen with her mother, with the mean of wanting to become a perfect bride for Sasuke. Thankfully the man is easy to please with food, she watched him eating and happy he is eating her cooking. Frankly speaking she should not been surprised to see him holding chopsticks and eating normally just any Japanese folks, but she was. Sakura is used to the fact the man has an Indian background, but it doesn't explain his perfect English or Japanese.

"Sasori, are you half Japanese or something?"

"A quarter." He replied after paused in his eating.

"From your mom or dad's side." Curiously she asked.

Molten golden eyes peered up and looked at her, knowing the curious woman; if he gave her half an answer and evading the rest she'll pester him. It was reasonable for him opting to make a detail answer to drench that hideous curiosity of hers. "My grandfather is a Japanese man; my Grandmother was born here in India, therefore my father is mixed of both and he married my mother who is an American woman." The redhead had no qualm in explaining to her, and resume to consuming his breakfast casually.

Now that made sense with the new information she was gaining. It's no wonder Sasori had pale skin from his mother, while retaining his exotic red blood hair from his father. It's a beautiful combination, because Akasuna no Sasori was just simply a beautiful man.

"You sure have a lot of cultural background." Sakura smiled, "Makes me envious."

"Hmm."

He didn't answer anymore, instead the both of them focusing on finishing their first meal of the day. Occasionally Sakura would steal glances at him. The red heads in question would divide his focus on the meal or/and his attention on the newspaper in his hand. It didn't mean he didn't catch her here and there staring at him, sending back a questioning look right at her; causing the poor girl to go in bouts of her blushing fits and her heart to race uncontrollably.

.

That event was **two days ago**.

When Sasori had left that morning, stupidly Sakura reprimand herself for not asking his contact number. He hadn't returned to her (their) house, nor did she catch him visiting his grandmother. _'Where is he?!'_ those two days afterward, he plagues her mind leaving the young medic to trouble over the situation by making the wrong assumption; "Did he decide to bail out and ditch me?" No that didn't sound like Sasori at all; he is after all a man of his word, he hates waiting and be kept waiting... did something happened?

On the second day as nightfall was just around the corner, her visit to Chiyo, Sakura had finally found the man she was worrying her little head over. Relief and frustration both meshed together in an ugly entanglement. The pink hair medic storms in right in front of him and hit him –not hard— with the back of her clip board. Effectively confusing the man, no doubt his grandmother too.

"What—"

"Where have you been?" anger shining in her eyes. "I'd thought you left or ran away, you bastard."

"..." he sighs.

"You weren't even here when I've checked, and you haven't even given me your number."

Chiyo just stares at them.

"Just because I'd agreed to our arrangement, little girl." He starts but the tone in his voice was anything but warm, hard cold eyes pierced into hers; tired and agitated. She had offended him, and Sasori didn't take lightly to being accused. "It doesn't mean I've agreed to become your husband you can put a leash on." Almost a snarl the words right at her.

And his word hit her hard.

"..."

Snapping of that anger and frustration, belatedly Sakura realized she just done what he'd stated. Mortified at how she's trouble over such statement and how she's treating him. A sense of guilt and dread washes over her expression. Full rosy lips thinning and hand clenching. ' _What the hell am I thinking?'_ or better yet what was she doing? Sasori is right.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to..." how unbecoming of her.

"..." The man sighs again.

The awkwardness was slice and cut in half by Chiyo's sudden laughter, breaking the silence leaving the two to curiously staring at the woman both sporting a very variant form expression of confusion.

"With the way you both always arguing, you may as well be husband and wife if I didn't know any better." The elderly woman continues to crackle at their expenses, ignoring dark look Sasori sent her.

"Old woman, you really, really annoy me."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and a hand on his waist, Sasori is a pure image of aggravation just rolling off from him in waves. Now that Sakura had calm herself, a better look at the man she'd notice dark bags under his eyes and he looked a little pale too save for his cheeks; they were red and he was slightly sweating not from the heat. Without a moment of hesitation or thinking, Sakura place her small hand onto her temple, tip toeing to reach his height. As predicated the red head flinch at her touch, giving her a questioning gaze.

"You have a slight fever, Sasori." She says in a soft voice.

"I'm fine."

"Have you been sleeping or eating well?"

He glares at her.

Worry written on her face, he could see it when she looks at him. A dawning comprehension; Sakura realizes that perhaps Sasori was absent these few days because he wasn't feeling well? That she'd jumped into conclusion and misjudge him in her haste. Now guiltily the young medic couldn't help but perhaps his condition is her to blame, had somehow she'd caused him to become ill? That reasoning was in fact a bit of a stretch even in her mind, then... what?

"Sasori, what have you been doing?"

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Annoyed, the red head storms out without answering.

"Sasori!"

Hesitant to leave her patient, Sakura cast a look back at the elderly woman; Chiyo had witness the becoming of them gives the rosette hair girl a nod of approval, go leave, go after him is what her eyes says. Bowing respectful and gratefully, Sakura dashes after the man who filled her mind for the passing days if not weeks on hours end.

"Sasori."

Slightly out of breath, but nevertheless the young medic caught up with him and pulls him back by his elbow. He didn't look that good at all, with that mild fever it wasn't that good for him to be out in this heat, she worries he'll end up with a heatstroke or something just as bad. With ease she pulls him back, how he'd forgotten the little girl's monstrous strength overlooking the slight factor he was unwell –begrudgingly admits— had weakens him.

"What is it now?"

"Please. Tell me." If she could make his wall crumble before then she could do it again. "What have you been doing ever since you left."

"Why do you feel the need to know?" it wasn't any of her business in what he does.

"Because I'm worried about you!"

"I don't need you to fuss over me."

"..." Sakura's lips turn into a thin line. She was angry, she was mad beyond all hell; hath no fury like a woman's scorn. "It doesn't matter what you say, it won't stop me caring for you."

"..." unwell or not, it does not lower his ability to darkly glare at her narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner. "I fail to understand your distress over me." Never remotely comprehend the reasoning why she felt the need to worry over his well being. He, a man much older than her in age and somehow only to have this little girl, who had self appointed herself into some sort of his career.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"..." are they?

"It's only natural for friends to care for one and another."

Picking out a single memory, did Sasori recalls his blond partner had said the same thing in a less sober manner. The red head artist had chosen to ignore this declaration from the blond. Only later to have the group he'd stayed with inform him of their sentiment; they all value each member as a friend and family, sending Sasori into a long period of contemplating over this revelation.

Surely enough his answer had always been there; he'd cared for each and every one of them in his own way, just as they cared for each other in their own unique ways. Caring is the result of attachment. The same attachment this girl clings to him resulting in her _'caring'_ for his being. If one were to question the red head, then without a question the answer too is obvious.

Sasori would protect her.

In a same caring manner she's openly displaying to him without fail, equally just like his old group family of misfits. The only difference is the group –Akatsuki— had a need for his skills initially just as he needed them for his work, therein only after that did attachment develops. Haruno Sakura was different she cares for him almost unconditionally cares for his well being, with little to no string attached. Only thing she'd required from him was to keep her company, to keep the loneliness at bay.

Or was there something more?

"..."

His lack of reply frustrates her, doubtless she's one of the few who would try this hard to get close to him. Deidara had been forced to be partnered together, their partnership resulting in a close friendship whether either of them wanted or not, it was too late to be unmade.

Reaching out with his hand, unexpectedly ruffling her already messy hair after seeing a glimpse of the water work was about to make the first round. Finding amusement as the pink hair girl huffs out in the notion, yet she anything to stop his administration; she leans into her touch.

"I was occupied with boxing my belongings. It has taking longer than I'd initially expected," he professes and finally giving Sakura the answer she so longing wanted to hear. Sasori, it disconcerting to him at how much of his artwork piling up after just a few months; after a cleanup of the place, the studio apartment was more or less empty and more so tidy. Art outweighed any personal belonging of his, thankfully his old childhood home now Sakura's house has two large empty rooms, enough to home his life time work.

"I ran into a problem with the landlord," withholding the information of a certain blond and the explosion accident in their old home, resulting Sasori in this temporary rented one. The man was not happy at being cut short of his one year leash contract with the red head, "The problem has been resolved after a bit of disagreement," read: threaten the poor bastard. "I've must spent a bit too long in the sun." Which explain his feverish state.

"Oh," it was all Sakura had to say after hearing out his explanation, feeling guilty for such assumption of him bailing out. How could she think so low of him, when the man have yet merit any of such ill thoughts.

"I've packed everything." He looks at her. "You don't mind if I move in tomorrow morning at nine sharp?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" was he worrying for disturbing her? "In any case we should exchange numbers." At least if something comes up, she could easily contact him and he could with her. Although there's a little doubting that he would call her, suspiciously she knew it would be Haruno Sakura calling Akasuna no Sasori majority of the time, if not all the time.

No argument; they've exchanged numbers.

"Sasori, remember when you get home take a pill and drink a lot of fluid okay?"

The red head merely wave her off and left quickly to finish the last of his packing, ensuring he would be able to arrive early the next day without a hitch. Sakura beams and waves at him and afterward resuming her work; the young medic was sure the elderly Chiyo would want answers in detail. Not one to hide anything, Sakura would be happy to fill her in. Somehow an instinctual feeling the elderly would more likely than not tease her grandson mercilessly in regard to his decision.

Despite this, Sakura had look forward to tomorrow.

.

 **Tomorrow** arriving not soon enough, rosette pink hair girl already out sitting on her porch swings at dawn with a cup of tea in her hands waiting for the man she'll be soon living with. The thought of Sasori arriving soon left her feeling thrill and certainly excited. _'Only in a few hours.'_ She'd thought.

"I'll have to start making breakfast before he arrives."

Usually Sakura would use this time to get ready for work, in which she didn't need to worry about that for now. She'd begged Shizune to let her off for a day, imagine the woman's surprise at the usual workaholic young medic. Suspiciously the older woman had to question her reasoning; Sakura wasn't surprise when the woman exploded after hearing it.

" _What?! You're letting a MAN you barely know staying with you?!" Shizune flabbergasted. "Sakura, are you crazy?!" and screeched, "Lady Tsunade will KILL me if something were happen to you, do you understand that?! What if you're harbouring a fugitive and a murderer?! What then? You CAN'T sleep in the house with SOME guy!"_

 _Then and there Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her senior co-worker and under the same mentor. How bad would the woman react if she'd told her, they already slept within each other's arms nothing sexually of course and had already stayed in the same house for a day. Probably not very well and decided then and there she'll keep quiet unless Shizune becomes a hellion going on rampage on the unsuspecting red head._

Sakura laughs at the memory, in spite it was no laughing matter it was still funny in its own right. Unfortunately the pink hair girl didn't come out without some sort of consequence, Shizune had demanded that after her shift was done the short hair woman would haul her ass over and check up her _'companion'_ and judge him with critical eyes.

Did Sakura fail to mention the man had previously lived there?

Oops.

Or that her 'companion' happened to be the same man she'd hung out when Shizune had lost sight of her?

Double woops.

It seemed like she would owe the woman some explanation later, Shizune aside, Sakura would need to inform Sasori of their guest and hopefully he doesn't make the woman angry with his sarcasm or unpleasant remarks. Somehow, Sakura trusts him not to make it awkward or spill bad blood. Strange as it is, Sakura did really trust him. Contemplating the entire situation overall as she makes breakfast, Sakura most misses the screeching of car tires. Finishing preparing the off the last of the food and hurriedly turn off the stove, Sakura appears out just in time to see Sasori coming out of his car, which was neatly parked into the garage –he still have the gate keys after all— along with a moving truck.

"Sasori." She greets him.

Turning his head up, he hadn't expect her to be there and nods.

In her eyes this morning he looked much better than last night, more colours into his cheeks. It seemed like he'd taken care of himself and that small fever have not become a problem.

For the entire morning she would insist on helping him to move in his belongings, although she didn't have to do much the men he'd hired along with the truck had been enough. Except their jaws almost hit the ground at seeing how a dainty ' _little girl'_ easily lifting up heavy boxes with ease, while it took two fully grown men to carry one. Sasori would have the same reaction, but less extreme if he hadn't already seen it before hand safe to say he was quite impress.

To him she was like a strong woman, athletic too, to them she was a monster of unknown origin and couldn't wait to skedaddle out of there as if they were being chased by ghosts. Pathetic fools who don't appreciate anything. Boxes filled the hallways and the men gone.

"Sasori, shall we eat breakfast?"

Lifting a brow at her, wondering when she had the time to make such a meal during the busy process was beyond him. Just like her not waiting for his reply, knowing full well he'll just follow seconds later, as if silently knowing how famished he'd been, inwardly grateful and they ate. He'd also noted that Sakura knows how he liked his coffee and taste buds, frighteningly to say it was as if they've known each other for their entire life.

Deciding then he'll just keep quiet on how his old lifestyle had been, unless she presses him into answering. For one, did not feel up to the task of pumping her ego –she might need it for confident boost with her self-lack of confident— of knowing he'd appreciate her warmly cooked meals instead of constant take out. Deidara may like the street food; Sasori didn't find the appeal in them only serve as a convenience.

"You're not working today."

"Eh? No, I asked for a day off so I can help you move in."

That answer had Sasori's gaze fell fully onto her, wondering the one word _'why'_ , why did she go all out just to have him accommodated in his old childhood home? It didn't quite add up. Silence would befall upon them, leaving the red head to mull over the peculiar situation he was placed onto. Was this something friends do? For now Sasori choose not to question or address it, it didn't need his immediate attention anyway.

If Sakura was surprise, then her pauses to stare at him made the man uncomfortable. The least she could do is be subtle about it, alternatively than being blatant about it; youngsters so disrespectful nowadays.

"What?"

"I can do this by myself," and caught herself quickly, "I mean since you're busy moving in and all."

"I don't mind."

Thus the duration of cleaning up the dirty dishes, Sakura was doing the washing up and Sasori helping with the drying. Strangely the quiet between the two of them wasn't exactly awkward or uncomfortable with others, in actuality they felt at ease and insanely comfortable standing next to one and another. No need for exchange of words, just enjoying bathing in each other's presence.

In that fifteen minute, was the most peaceful fifteen minute they ever had, together that is. Secretly Sakura had wished it could have last longer, but alas everything must come to an end. Dishes cleaned, dried and put away. Sasori had resume in unpacking his belongings out of the box. Much to Sakura's surprise, Sasori didn't want the room Sakura currently occupied –his old childhood room as a boy— instead seek out a room in which remains unused, long even when he and his family had lived there.

The room was at the end of the hallway, far, far end on the mid floor as Sakura. It provides peace and scenic view, just exactly what Sasori had wanted. While moving much of his boxes toward the empty room on the ground floor connected with a large basement.

Sakura had completely missed this room during his time here –because she was either too busy with work or too tired to bothered— and curiously peeking down to inspect the area, naturally she's helping to move the boxes too; under the constant watchful eyes of the said owner in making sure she doesn't _'break'_ his precious cargos. Here and there, Sasori was silently impressed by Sakura's vigilant attitude and efficient as a worker.

"I've never noticed there's a basement this huge down here." She says in awe, it was big enough to have a pool table and open a mini bar too. Does she dare to ask him what he would need this MASSIVE space for? Yeah, why not. "So, Sasori why do you need this much space?" If the room above it wasn't enough.

"For my work." He didn't elaborate.

If its privacy he wanted, she'll give him. It was a mutual respect of each other's spaces. They didn't need to verbally address it; it was already a successful compromise they've achieved together in silent. It didn't a genius to know it's also common sense.

"Sasori, if you're free. I mean whenever you're free that is. And after that you've finished rearranging your room and painted it, of course I'll be happily to help too—"

He stares at her to get to the damn point.

"Do you mind helping me paint my room too?"

"..."

The lack of reply and the way the red head just pause everything he was doing just to ' _stare_ ' at her, not the normal stare, but the one criticising and scrutinizing her, stripping her down until he bore into her very core. It made her nervous; fidgeting nervously under his gaze... maybe did she say something she shouldn't have again?

"...w-what?"

"You didn't repaint the room?" Now it is his turn to sound curious.

"N-No, is that bad?"

Sasori chuckles, resulting Sakura to puff out her cheeks and pout.

"Very well." Resuming back to his work. "Just tell me when you wish to start."

"Or we can do it right after yours?" Sakura grins, "I mean we do need to wait for your room to dry right? And we can use the spare rooms for the night. Sounds good right?"

"Agreed."

It was a plan rather than promise.

All that work and Sakura had forgotten one very, very important detail and that something was soon going to cause hell for the two.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the red head realized he'd forgotten something by the front hallway. Notifying Sakura he'll be back soon and left to upstairs, while she was busy unpacking and curiously look at each pieces of painting wrapped protectively. They were beautiful; Sasori was truly a gifted and talented artist who can make picture comes to life with each splash of colours. Becoming mesmerised in each canvas until she'd reaches the end, feeling disappointed maybe she should commission the man for her own walls within her room.

"What's this...?"

Spotting something dark sticking out from the corner of her eyes, curiously she approaches the object Sakura held out; it was a puppet. The puppet itself wasn't exactly creepy look _'he'_ almost looked realistic and rather handsome too, but the eerie feeling emitted from them and couldn't help it only to the creeps crawling up her skin... it felt as if it was alive. Putting the puppet down back where it initially was and occupied herself with something else; there are plenty of things to do.

Absorbed in her work she'd fail to hear the door bell.

Instead it is Sasori who have heard it, the door bell ringing and a shadow of a person standing in front of the door as he was passing by. He wondered: did his housemate had expected anyone and just failed via forgotten to mention it to him. It wasn't any of his business anyway who Sakura invited over, as long as it doesn't involves anything illegal –or disturbed him in any way or form— the red head could easily ignore it.

Muted footsteps heading toward the door, Sasori opened it.

Instantly he was blown away.

"Hi Sakura— OH GODS! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Internally screaming, "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MAN!"

A dark hair woman stares at him intensely and screamed some more, causing the red head to cringe at the screeching banshee making his ears bleed. Slamming the door shut onto the banshee's face, trying his damn hardest and kill the shrieking, it only made it worst. Damn. What's wrong with this woman? What happened to polite greetings of hellos and goodbyes? Not scream in the face.

The screaming and door slamming alerted Sakura, who rushed up from downstairs.

"S-Sasori? W-what... what's going on? Did something happen?" Looking frantic.

Again the red head just grimace and pointed to the door, and rubbing his ears.

Reluctantly the girl frankly quite scared of what she'll see on the other side if it could make Sasori like THIS, a man made of stone then... gulping and steeling herself. Sakura yanked opens the door and went straight into fighting stance –courtesy of her learning martial art and earning her black belt— ready to punch whoever on the other side light's out. Instead...

"Shizune-san?" Oh by the words, she had completely forgotten the woman who would be visiting her this afternoon; is it that late already? Dropping her stance and blinking at the short hair woman who seemed to be pointing pass her to her housemate.

At least the screaming stopped.

Nope, it starts again.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" Shaking the pink hair medic's shoulders violentl, eyes filled with hearts, completely eyeing the red head handsome man behind her. "WHO'S THAT HUNK OF GORGEOUSNESS?!" And more ears deafening screaming continue.

"For fuck's sake. Will you shut up." For the first time, Sakura have heard Sasori swears.

Now both women staring at him.

Not only now his ears were ringing, but he was sporting a migraine too; just fucking lovely. Women. Grumbling unhappily, Sasori went back into his room and slammed the door shut. An unhappy Sasori was someone Sakura was not looking forward to, especially when Shizune would be added to the mix. Unfortunately it is Sakura's job to introduce the two. Letting out a long hefty sigh and pulls the other woman in.

"Shizune-san, why don't you er... come in." Pulling the other woman in. "Would you like some drinks? I could whip up a glass of ice tea, how does that sound?"

"Ahem..." Laughing nervously at her behaviour, "That, ahaha, sounds lovely. Sorry about that."

Sakura waves it off, doing her best to be a good host. It was a good few minutes of silent as Sakura busy herself making drinks, only to be lost in thoughts, wondering what she could say to Shizune. It wasn't that the younger medic was hiding anything from her fellow co-worker of the same mentor. Did Shizune sees something wrong with the arrangement that Sakura fails to see? Sasori isn't a bad guy, mostly anti-social and a quiet and a private person.

"So that's the guy you're staying with?" Shizune asks as Sakura returns with a tray holding a glass jug of ice tea and glass cups.

"Yes," Sakura smiles, "That's Sasori, he's a really nice guy."

Suddenly the temperature in the room drops.

"Sasori? As in Akasuna no Sasori?" Shizune says it in a tone Sakura didn't quite like.

"Yes, that's him. You know him?"

Unexpectedly, the short black hair woman grabs Sakura by her arms with a very grave look and other expressions flashing on her face, anger, fear, worry and in disbelief. Whatever initial reaction to beautiful handsome young men melted away into a dead serious one, and whatever it is Sakura felt like she's missing something very important.

"Sakura, you can't stay with _**HIM**_." She hisses.

"Shizune-san, he's not a ba—"

"He's a criminal, Sakura!"

It all goes quiet once more, so thick with sudden tension it could be easily been cut like a hot knife through butter. Shizune couldn't believe what she's seeing and she felt the need to protect her fellow student of the same mentor. Sakura on the other hand couldn't quite belief at what she's hearing.

"Shizune-san."

"He's a notorious criminal; you CAN'T possible trust him living in YOUR house."

"This is his old childhood home, Shizune-san."

"That bastard could be lying to you!"

"He's Lady Chiyo's grandson."

"Lady Chiyo wouldn't know her grandson is a criminal!"

"But... but Sasori is...—"

"I'm what?"

A third voice spoke up, making both women jump from their seats and turn both pair of wide scared eyes at the red hair man leaning onto the door frame, staring at them, watching them with sharp and critical eyes and then narrows it slightly. Women and their gossiping, thanks to that banshee his head was hurting and barely heard snippets of their conversation upon approach; not like he wants to kill his brain cells hearing their squawking.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Sakura replies a little too fast and laughing suspiciously too nervous for his liking.

Again Sasori narrows his eyes at her, them.

"I er... we are j-just wondering if..." she spot the jug of tea ice, "if you wanted some ice tea, yeah!"

"..." Molten gold eyes change direction toward onto the table of glass cups and tea. "Alright."

Pushing himself off from the door frame, leisurely taking the opposite seating couch to the two whilst Sakura pouring a glass. The man was quiet and his presence alone made both women nervous, especially after that conversation; Shizune was more nervous than Sakura.

It was silent... again, so quiet they could easily hear a pin drop.

It was so awkward and no longer comfortable and peaceful, even Sasori could tell his presence have affected them. The question outstanding was why. Glancing up at the new woman he didn't know, he found it amusing the moment his gaze lands onto her, the woman squeaks become jumpy and a ball mess of nervousness; the exact opposite reaction she had for him moments ago. Casting a side way glance at his housemate, she didn't meet his gaze, questionable.

"Alright, what is it?"

Again both women seem to be under some sort of stress.

It is Sakura who decides to brave the question, because if all went south she can nail him and sending him right into his coffin; literally.

"Shizune-san says that... um... you're a notorious criminal."

Sasori lift a red brow.

"Not just SOME notorious criminal, Sakura. Akatsuki. He's an Akatsuki, the most dangerous international cultist group who worships evil, and then kills and murders people through sacrificial rituals!" Shizune jumps up and pointing an accusing finger at him, in spite she was shaking like a leaf. "They're a bunch of psychopaths who kills for their sick amusement."

"..." Sasori merely looks at her casually either rejecting or accepting.

Sakura fell into a disbelief silence, suddenly fearful. "Is... is that true, Sasori?"

"Yes and no."

"Liar!" Shizune yells but afterward shrinks back as his narrows his eyes at her in a glare.

"Sasori..."

The red head in question sighs and leans back onto his couch. "You may believe in what you want. I don't really care in whatever story you fools come up with." No he didn't, accuse him all they want it would be no skin off his back. The more horror spreads out then the more they would all leave him alone to his peace. Moreover he's more surprise that Sakura hadn't known this sooner, the Akatsuki weren't some small gossips but big new because their name alone inspire fear among everyone.

"So you're really a criminal?" Sakura asks, surely disappointment tone could be heard in her voice.

"If that's what people thinks." He didn't really answer.

"I'm asking you." Bright emerald eyes staring at him intently, demanding answers solely from him. "I don't care what people think. I want the answers from you." _'I trust you'_ is what the young medic wanted to say, completely ignoring Shizune on her side trying to pestering her not to anger him.

"..." again Sasori only gives Sakura a curious look, not many people would want to associate with any Akatsuki members or remotely want to ask their side of the story, fearing they becomes blood thirsty animals who kills and sacrifice for some unknown ritual.

"Honestly. I haven't got a clue why they calls us criminals," Glaring at the black hair woman if she dares to interrupt with another glare, "we're just a group of people who _'don't fit in'_. Just because we don't follow their corrupted rules, we're labelled as criminals. Not like their rules even apply to us. We're just too different."

Now that was... different, even Shizune was curious just as Sakura. It is probably the first time ever since Akatsuki have existed, that a member is sharing information, a valuable insight of their group.

"What do you mean different?" Sakura asks.

"We see things most people don't, hear things most can't and can do things not many can." Now his eyes train onto Sakura, "There's a chance you could be consider a member too, but you lacks the essential."

Feeling both flattered and offended Sakura just creases her brows, in deep thoughts, "Really? What would I lack then?"

"See, hear, feels and talks to the other side."

"..."

Another dead silence.

"What?" Both women asks.

Sasori just shrugs off, whether they believe or not he didn't care.

"You mean g-ghosts?" Shizune looks pale. "They're r-real?"

"Who said they aren't."

"..."

"..."

"I don't believe you." Shizune stares as Sakura kept quiet.

"Like I care what you believe or not." Sasori took a sip of his cooling ice tea. "You asked and I just answered."

"Does that mean, that," Sakura starts and Sasori looks up at her. "That you can see them?"

"More or less, yes." Ending it with a shrug of his shoulder, it wasn't a big deal in his opinion and they were just making a fuss out of something when it shouldn't but an issue.

"Prove it." Shizune stood firmly, hands on her hips daring to do the impossible.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Hah, so you're lying through your teeth. You're just a bunch of killers who lies too!"

This woman. "I'm not doing anything, because I can't. There's no ' _spiritual essence'_ around for miles to prove anything." Suddenly the presence of this woman irritates him, and Sasori was just seconds away from murdering her in cold blood because he's not beyond ending a life either. Accusation of murdering wasn't a false statement, which was why he didn't deny it.

"So what do the Akatsuki do?" Sakura presses on.

"Hmm." He stops and tries to put into accurate words, "we get paid to cleanse infested area. Occasionally it becomes impossible, because the property isn't what the spiritual essence is attached to; it's the person. At worst when attachment becomes difficult to remove, the person has to be sacrifice to save both."

Sakura seems to understand and finally able to see a better picture now.

"So the rituals the Akatsuki were framed of?"

Sasori made a disgusted face. "One of our members is a mentally challenged religious moron," Rolling his eyes picturing Hidan and his constantly foul mouth swearing left and right, "with a belief he must sacrifice criminals and evil-doers to his ' _God_ ' because they demanded it of him. If you investigate us thoroughly, anyone with half a brain would've realize most people fallen by Akatsuki are criminals. We only have few victims due to circumstances."

As expected Sasori was met with twin sceptical and wary gazes; no one can blame them, the story itself was just completely out of this world, hard to swallow even. In all honesty, the first time Sasori had understood the entire _'abnormal'_ thing he was envious of the _'normal'_ people of unable to see them, ignores their noises and presences overall.

Over the time he'd learnt to ignore them too.

"Whatever the cases, it is better we're seen as disturbed criminal group." He can already see them questioning that statement resisting the urge to roll his eyes yet again, "if we're not pestered and left to our own devices, then we can accomplish our task quicker." Instead of having being interrupted or overall disrupted halfway it would turn for the worst.

Again people and their silly scepticism.

"I hardly care if you believe me or not." Waving his hand in an all round motion, "They're all around us, you ignorant people just chooses to ignore them, perhaps it is for the best."

Ending the conversation because by this point Sasori no longer felt the need to answer their questions, finishing his glass of ice tea and heads toward the kitchen, rise out the cup in the sink and dry it. Leaving Sakura to her guest.

Save for the fact the happy cheery mood had gone completely, leaving two very confused and weary women trying to swallow everything just being told to them. Everything Sasori had said absolutely destroyed the belief they were brought up, more on Shizune than Sakura; the pink hair medic had always known of the impossible and left her mind open for the mystery.

In the end, Shizune had decline staying longer and politely part ways returning to her own home. It was normal for scientific belief person to be in conflict and trying to assess the situation only to find a logical solution.

Sakura just sadly waves to her as she left in her car.

"If Sasori could always see them...what does that make him?"

The young woman kept that in thought, constantly pondering on the mysterious man living with her now. No, Sakura doesn't regret offering the man to return to his childhood home, to be fair... the moment she'd thought she knew about the red head the next, he completely blows her off course and left her curiously trailing behind him once again. The situation hadn't left Sakura so far scared that she didn't assist the man in moving in, she was too curious for that, marvelling at the man and of his gifts.

The entire afternoon passes by as she helped him, Sasori didn't question her, working in a comfortable silence until it was time for her to make dinner. For once Sasori was glad to have someone who can really cook, aside from Konan the only girl in their group who can prepare a proper meal, the rest of the group may as well send everyone straight to the hospital and call the fire brigade; if the fire fighters could even salvage what's left of the building from being utterly destroyed by massive flames. How the Akatsuki men achieve that is beyond him.

"Do you see them all the time?" Sakura asks as he walks in.

Nodding, the red head took seat by the table full of mouth watering food that smells divine. "If you're worried about any beings here," waving his hand in a dismissal motion, "There's none. I've kept this property clean as possible." And Sakura understood his version of clean, cleanse it.

"Sasori..." She took seat across from him and frowns.

He looks up at her, pausing his eating, "Are you afraid of me, little girl?"

"W-what...?" In a startle moment she looks up and blinks at him. "No of course not."

"Then?"

Shaking her head Sakura smiles, "I'm not afraid of you Sasori. I trust you, so I know you won't hurt me."

Once more her words gave pause to his eating, just to stare at her. Her words made him stopped in his track, and slightly frown marred onto his face, confusion and wariness creeping in. "Why?" Most people would have been dead afraid of him or just plainly calls him ' _crazy'_ , yet he'll either deny it. He is both crazy and a killer, there's no excuse for taking a life away.

"Because." Slowly her hand reaches over and places it on top of his. "You're my friend, Sasori."

Molten gold eyes widens.

"It is because you're my precious friend."

.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

.

 **Author's note:** I am quite displeased with the outcome of this chapter. I had to re-write it a few times, and settled for this outcome. It felt a bit rushed, and I came to blockage. The chapter is after all calls 'My friend' so I wanted to unfold Sasori's part, partially. The next chapter will pick up a bit of a pace.

The Akatsuki is a group of abnormal people as members, thus I wanted to make them different from society, and being _'gifted'_ already defies them from being of the norm.

Anyway thank you for those who follow this story.

Again special thanks to my reviewer(s):

 **lein:** thank you so much for your support! Yes, I enjoy (And glad you too) putting Sasori into situations where he squirms and Sakura is just being one who poke a stick at him until he goes insane xD.

Thank you for reading.

 **Kio.**


	5. Chapter 5 Comforting Arms

**Hold onto me**

.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto as it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I merely amuse myself with writing this story.

 **Warning:** un-beta'd, therefore expect a bit of grammatical errors and mistakes, in which I'll do my best to get it fixed. Mild language. Everything within this story is purely fictional. For summary please look on the first chapter.

.

* * *

 **Chapter V: Comforting Arms.**

.

 _ **T**_ hree days after the red head had finished moving in, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes at the amount of items transferring into his _'newly acquired art room'_ and art storage room in comparison to the items deposited into his own room – or lack thereof— personal items. True enough to his passion, Sakura had seen the man hole himself in the art studio/ room, busying away with his work; often the young medic brought him meals when he'd forgotten or too absorbed in his project to realize his body's needs.

That man really...

Sakura sighs at his hopelessness.

Shizune had called occasionally to check if Sakura was all in one piece, and _quoting 'Oh lord Sakura, you finally picked up. I was worried if I would find you in a body bag dumped into a river to be fond a few weeks later!'_ The young medic didn't find amusement in her accusation toward Sasori of such blasphemy; he is her friend after all. Even if the older woman is someone she is close to, such indictment won't be tolerated.

Sasori had expected everyone to be judgmental of him; Sakura refuses to be one of those people.

Unpleasant past aside...

Admittingly, living with Sasori has its odd quirks; there are time when she catches him writing spells or protection wards in clever disguises as modern decoration on all of their doors, windows and gate. Beautiful modern art and art nouveau spanning from one end to another. It was breathtakingly beautiful designs. Elegant curves and lines but not without some masculinity added to the strength. Something so very... Sasori. He also marks on the property for the range of his ' _protection_ ' to work, but the red head had said he was merely renewing the seals.

The whole decorations upon closer inspect –with Sasori explaining to her— Sakura finally seen the pattern of words, resembling ancient text easily been mistaken as a large bird on the wall. One has to pay much closer attention to see the underline details and meaning. To Sasori it was art, eternal beauty which holds many forms of meanings than one.

Sasori was fascinating.

He was an enigma of a mystery force.

Sakura wanted nothing more than reach out and solve the puzzle that is Akasuna no Sasori.

Too bad everything pretty went over the poor girl's head with all of these otherworldly things. Still having Sakura questioning if spells and seals were even real, if they really ward off malevolent entity? It was almost like living in a Harry Potter movie with wizards and witches, except she wouldn't dare say that to the red head, the man was sure to _'curse'_ her –Sakura had to giggle at her own mental joke— or at least would threaten her with his glare before introducing her to a world she'd rather not go there.

In retrospect of the passing days odd things appeared, can't say that inanimate objects would emerge out of nowhere on their own, must be Sasori's doing. Whatever they were there for, it didn't stop Sakura from feeling slightly creep out by those glassy staring of his _'puppet_ 's as the red head put it; truthfully they acutely resembles scary looking dolls. Or rather in a casual informative voice he would say _**"They'll be the guardians of this property"**_. There's no further explanation to what he actually meant, the young medic didn't push him. Still Sakura shuddered because:

They were _**everywhere**_.

Sasori even gifted her a small one to place into her bedroom too.

As much as it was sweet of him, it didn't erase the sensation of being creep out sweeping in. Once Sakura had told him she didn't feel like having a strange _'puppet'_ in her room, returning the wooden marionette back with an apologetic smile.

By all Gods, she really hopes she had not offended him.

What the rosette hair young woman didn't expect, was to find a small puppet version of Sasori, a spitting image of him in front of her bedroom door days later; wearing black pants and black cloak with red clouds, and a symbol of _**'Scorpion'**_ on the back.

Undeniably, it was remarkably cute, one she couldn't refuse.

Damn. He got her good.

Sakura smiles as she holds the miniature Sasori. Tenderly brushing her fingers upon that blood red hair on its wooden head; every single details to exact point –flawless— if Sakura didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was holding a small realistic miniature Sasori within her hands, who didn't glare at her. Trying her best not to hold tightly, fearing her fingers would crush the small adorable thing.

A tender smile fallen upon her gentle complexion.

Sakura made her gratitude known the very same day, and fling herself into him, folding her arms around him in a warm hug however awkward it was for the man in question. Sasori stares her down uncertain of what his responsive move should be, or what the best course of action he should take was. Really, it puzzled him what brought this on.

"Thank you." Sakura whispers in a soft voice into his ears.

Thank you for putting up with her. Thank you for the kind things no matter how small, she would let him know everything he'd done to accommodate her was very much appreciated. Overlooking his blunt to the point rudeness, impatient of a man he is, ignoring how sarcastic and snarky the man can be, he is without a doubt a kind person to those he deems worth concerning over.

Sakura was happy she was one of such person he holds in regards.

That small doll, puppet now her guardian in form of a miniature Sasori would be cherished and placed next to her most precious things; by the glass frame picture of her and Sasuke, where their engagement rings lies and her father's memento. A meaningful gesture in silent, in which he had somehow, becomes someone who's precious to her.

Thankfully Sasori had not taking offense to her initial rejection of the first puppet.

"Is that a promise, Sasori?"

A mere raise of his eye brow at her question, encouraging her for an explanation.

"A puppet of you as my guardian means, you'll protect me?"

"..." he didn't answer, as expected.

"It's very thoughtful of you. Thank you for protecting me." She'd meant every single word.

"Whatever you believe." He sighs, "Now, let go already, brat."

Puffing a pout at him for spoiling the mood, and releases him but not without childishly sticking her tongue out at him. Sasori again quirk an eye brow at her, a small smirk plays onto the corner of his lips.

"You best tuck that tongue away, or I may find some use for it." Oh he was being very smug.

Bashfully blushing as the young medic slaps both of her hands over her mouth, glaring accusingly at him. Flush in embarrassment at the suggestiveness of the comment and he **DARES** to say it with that haughty arrogant smirk infuriated Sakura to no end.

"You dirty old man!" and made to punch him.

Effortlessly catching her fist within his palm, smugness returns double from before. "Such a temperamental as always, little girl." Before deeming it was safe to release her fist without getting a right or left hook in the face, Sasori places a hand onto her head of soft pink hair, surprisingly in a gentle manner pets her.

"And you're welcome."

That moment share between them was only for them to experience. The tenderness, the soft touches, playful banter made to seem as if time had stopped. How Sakura's heart beating hard within the confinement of her chest, because as of late, all her mind had been thinking was of Sasori, her mind was filled with him.

A shameful realization then, she was breaking her promise she'd never thought she was breaking; she'd broken the promise to never forget Sasuke. Sakura had forgotten her fiancé's existence merely by indulging herself in Sasori's warm presence.

It was mortifying.

Because he was a man whose existence she could not ignore.

Sakura ran away from the man living with her. Desperately in need of space. Sakura avoids Sasori when she was home and he was there. Recuperating herself from the confound awareness. Whether the red head had notice or not, he gives nothing away from his blank looks and unreadable eyes.

It was almost like he was a puppet himself; becoming one of his own creations in his ultimate form of art; an everlasting eternal beauty, behind polished woods and marionette strings.

A sadden smile stretches onto Sakura's lips.

Nothing lasts forever, beauty only bloom once for everyone and eventually, everything dies. It is the way of life. The more she's living with Sasori, the more she'd come to an understanding how far away the man is, his belief were completely different from her own. Sasori is trying to reach somewhere Sakura could not even come close to comprehend.

No matter how heart wrenching upon recognition of that gaping distant Sasori stands, the gap between him and her was just too wide and vast. Sakura won't falter in her steps, albeit tripping and falling on her way in her path; she'll be strong and continues to strive forward, until somehow she would reach him.

The only normal time they had together been meals.

Those were the only thing Sakura won't give up upon. Watching him enjoying her prepared meals, it warms her heart knowing he'd made effort to arrive and dine with her. Ever since moving in, she have yet to see him eating out once, it was always the same route he'd waited –albeit sometimes making impatient remarks— for Sakura to finish making meals, food delivers onto the table.

Often he can be infuriatingly demanding.

Enough to flare her infamous temper and falls into a friendly banter, one would easily calls _it 'an old married couple'_ type bickering, Chiyo already pointed this out on many occasions. The ending result always the same, Sakura ends up blushing furiously and Sasori walks away smugly. Sasori is after all an impatient man and it all started with coffee.

Because he'd refuses to drink any other coffee but ones made by Sakura herself.

Only when she's too busy or weary, he'd made it himself.

Those few weeks of settling down, it felt as if they've known and lived with each other since... forever. Occasionally when Sakura does have time off from her busy job, she would reminisce and absentmindedly walk around the house or the property.

It was when Sakura finally notice all of the strange pieces laying around.

Puppets no doubt.

There's one guardian guarding the gate, Sasori had said his name is Hiruko, resembling a giant man who looked rough around the edges. The other respectively noticeable one was the one guarding the entrance to the house. The very same puppet that Sakura had spotted earlier that week upon Sasori's moving in. This one didn't have a name or rather the red head didn't really say, the humanoid size puppet is his most favourite and calls him ' _ **The third Kazekage**_ ' literally meant Wind shadow? Strange name that was but fitting.

The puppet did ooze out a powerful presence; for an inanimate object.

Occasionally Sakura did catch a few times while sweeping the porch, what seemed like... sand made of iron –is that even possible— on the wooden floor? The texture felt very much of iron component that was grinded so finely into sand. It was nowhere else within the house, but around the _'third Kazekage'_ puppet. Inane how it is, Sakura couldn't bring herself to say anything to Sasori and trouble him with... petty things.

Being rational, Sakura brushes it off as a rusting or sand from the wind mixing with rust metals.

Maybe she should tell him to tune down on the puppets, unless this becomes a doll house full of creepy wooden replica of humans. Imagine them having guests over, they'll be too scared to even set foot within five feet of the place. Was it necessary to have... oh she doesn't know, but perhaps a hundred of them scattered around?

For her sanity's sake, they'll need to talk.

Of course it turns from a conversation into a banter, eventually Sasori agrees to store most of them back into his basement, leaving Sakura with a very sore throat for the entire night of yelling at him.

Please Gods, she really sounded like a nagging wife...

However strange it is, living with someone who is connected to the spiritual world wasn't unpleasant, just odd. Even Sasori has his cute side, so Sakura had found out. Especially when he was so deep in meditation, a little mischief voice within her mind told her to do something fun. Without a second's thought, she took a pink marker pen and drew love hearts and Sakura petals around his face. Sakura would have continued her administration on her unsuspecting housemate, if her instinct didn't scream at her to stop.

Molten gold eyes glare hotly.

Breaking into a mad run, Sakura bolt with an angry red head hot on her trails in a super power walk –the guy was insanely fast it scared her— causing her heart to race in thrill excitement. A childish game of chase ensues. The man pursues her around the property throwing curses at her, while rubbing off the ridiculous childlike drawing on his face. It was absolutely hilarious, if only Sakura had a camera in her for snapping the moment. Cleverly, Sasori manoeuvring her into his ambush of a true predator, and like a butterfly Sakura had become ensnared in a sand trap by a very angry and vicious scorpion.

Sakura was completely astonish at being tangled in a web of marionette strings, with Sasori looking down on her with smugness in his eyes, albeit the blankness of his silent fury expression, had her prisoner there until she yields and apologize. Apologize she did, over and over again, and offers him her reasoning _'because she couldn't help it'_ he was too adorably vulnerable to resist.

Sakura found herself on her butt.

Sasori may have release her from the tangle of strings, except it wasn't a nice and gentle release. Emphasising on his displeasure of her pulling an exploit such as that, removing a small trace of his trust in her with his state of rest. After that...

He didn't talk to her for days for that stunt.

Feeling guilty, Sakura tries to make it up to him. By nature being a grumpy and overly serious person with an explosive temper, it took a while before he could really forgive her for that. Even adding in cleaning his workshop, clearly impressed the said red head melting his anger enough to forgive the young medic.

Few more times she'd seen him with his defences down and asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to break again that fragile friendship or bond they have, Sakura left him alone, not after draping him over with a thin blanket, naturally in her caring state.

It was a privilege to see Sasori so unguarded.

Sakura wanted to keep it that way.

There's a few times when Sakura did feel awkward around the house she didn't said anything in regard to her discomfort, and that was before entering Sasori's art workshop in the basement –what is this place supposed to be called?— had goose bumps crawling all the way around her arms at the sight. Hanging upon the walls of the dark place, dimly lit by a few yellow lights were rows and rows of puppets, boxes of body parts spewing around, and one or two large clay birds by the corners with empty canvas and art equipments. The red head in question was by his large desk working on what seemed like a puppet part.

It was both scary and intriguing.

Nonetheless the smell of sandalwood was comforting too. Sandalwood, polish woods and everything earthy... it smells exactly like Sasori the few times she'd hugged him. A comforting smell, one Sakura is surely she would miss if it wasn't around.

"What is it?" He'd known she was there and acknowledge it without turning his eyes from his work.

"I know you're busy, Sasori." Placing a tray holding a plate of food and cooling glass of drink onto the empty side of his desk, "But you have to remember your body needs nourishment too."

The statement causes the red head to pause whatever he is doing and spare her a sideway glance. Making an audible _'Hn'_ sound in response. It greatly pleases Sakura to see Sasori gives in, putting down his tools in favour of accepting the food, not without a form of reply in a small gratitude.

"I bet you get a lot of commission." Sakura stares as she walks along the row of his puppets hanging on the wall, on the ceiling too. Eyeing them, watching them in fascination and their eeriness never ceases to make her skin crawl.

"Hm."

That was his only reply as he continues to eat in silent whilst in her presence. Sakura had done a little research on Sasori, it seemed like his profile is widely known especially his talent in art and as a puppet master, just as he is notoriously infamous for being an Akatsuki member; it just shocks her it wasn't a hold secret. Akasuna no Sasori didn't care if the world knows who he's affiliated with. With exception, anything personal wasn't mention, just who he was associated with and what he does.

His personal life and appearance on the web page were only mere speculation, nothing concrete but one vital information remains.

Akazuna no Sasori is a puppet master.

In spite of his affiliation, the man were sought for his talent in making puppets and exquisite art, companies commission him and purchase his works, either for their exhibition or theatrical show. It felt good knowing his talent was widely appreciated. There was information on other Akatsuki members, and Sakura was surprised to find the missing Uchiha member's name on it.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's older brother who went missing and never return back home. The younger brother had fret over the loss of his older brother, and often Sakura too would extend her connection in search for him, the result were not one they desired. When news of Itachi had join Akatsuki a band of criminals, all searches were ceased. Sasuke was disappointed in his brother and lament over the lost of respect he held for his big brother, but the love was still there nevertheless.

But it wasn't until almost two years ago, before Sasuke's death.

Uchiha Itachi died.

Sasuke... was pitiful and sought comfort in his fiancée; Sakura, who would be there to hold him.

"Sasori," Sakura whispers quietly, but Sasori had heard her. "Was Uchiha Itachi a part of Akatsuki?"

A barely visible squeeze of the glass drink within his grasp, the red head turns his gaze toward the girl, again in an unreadable look. "It would have been obvious by now." It was no secret who the members were, with exception of the last member, Tobi, the man was more than the idiotic facade in which he wears. His silence was enough to answer her question, and in his silence he'd hope she would drop the subject.

Yes, he was. "What did... what did Itachi do?"

Apparently not.

Was this a trick question? Wary eyes searching at the young medic for some sort of clue, as to why she would question him in regard to a criminal organization member of the same group as he, of who she doesn't know but needs to. Uchiha Itachi of all people. Akasuna no Sasori was the few members who gotten along in a mutual understanding with the older Uchiha renegade, his reasoning to defect from his own family was uncanny similar to how Sasori defected from his own, but under different goals and circumstances.

"Why are you suddenly interest on Uchiha?"

Would she really answer? Sakura seems to be the type who confides in those she'd trust with her dilemma. A confident belief Sakura would blurt out to him, just as she'd done it before and always. Not that Sasori minded as long as it's not something like gossips among women, that sort of thing he looks down upon with distaste. Thankfully the young medic wasn't like those typical women he peg her to be; she was different, refreshingly different.

"..."

Asserting his accurate prediction of the girl, Sakura was hesitant in that means in itself was something personal and of a touchy subject. Regardless it was the price of equivalent exchange, if she wanted to pry into his past affiliation then she'll have to depart something of personal value as well, mostly her reasoning for being curious in a certain person within the Akatsuki member. Asking about them or wanting information about one of them wasn't relative easy to obtain, especially not those information not written in the books, Sasori prefer it that way.

"I best recommend you detach yourself from further involvement with Akatsuki."

Sasori gives her a stern look, similar to a heed of warning or something dangerous. Of course this is Sasori, The Scorpion of the red Sand of Akatsuki, any heed of warning from the man in regard to the group was no empty words. He wasn't the type to idly tossing words that doesn't have a mean, it always holds true.

"As a member of the same organization, what I tell you is true. You'll only get hurt."

The cold and distant sneer at her timid form was enough to say, he did not trust her enough to part with more knowledge to her, or he trust her with their criminal organization activities. No, not criminals, just abnormally different people who bands together.

"You'll gain nothing with the knowledge regardless."

Somehow, Sakura felt like she just ruined their mutual and fragile friendship. Is it because she was hesitant to tell the man who is constantly on her mind now of her late decease fiancé? Or was it Sasori was trying to protect her from whatever he and his group were doing, in form of cold and harsh words. Sakura was confused, Sasori was both hot and cold always left her baffling and picking up the pieces.

"Uchiha Itachi... is the brother to my fiancé." Swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

Sasori turns and give her a look, another unreadable look with his molten gold eyes; eyes that shimmering in gold and a warm brown contrasting to that coldness of his expressionless face. He waits for her to continue, hiding any hint of astonishment upon hearing such revelation.

"Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother was my fiancé."

Past tense _'was'_ was picked up upon.

"When Itachi disappeared and left the clan and the company, Sasuke was heartbroken. He and the entire clan set out to find him, because Itachi is... was supposed to be the heir. I extend to my connections and helped out too. That was until they discovered he defected and went rogue joining a criminal organization, cutting his name from the family."

Sakura frowns when she remembers entering the Uchiha estate and they were at the state of discord.

All because of the Uchiha heir.

It was like expecting your oldest to achieve the highest of expectation, only to be disappointed as the child they have the most highest in regard to be most accomplish turns rogue, joining renegade band. It was like a harsh reality slap to the face, and Sakura knows the Uchiha holds high in their pride and that bred to arrogance. Itachi's defect was the stain on their name and dishonours it brought along. Or so what his father officially declared his disowning of the eldest, because the man had wanted a life for himself.

Sasuke was furious, both at his father and his older brother.

His father, who holds highest regard to the oldest son, held no expectation for the failure and neglected youngest. To him, Sasuke was a disappointment, nowhere near the level of genius intellect as his older sibling. Sasuke cannot and could never be Itachi. Because of this... Sasuke grew cold, distant. Sakura felt special when he held her and told her, she was the only one he could love and be loved in return.

Naruto may have been his best friend and loved him more so like a brother who acknowledge his ability, could not wipe away the pain his actual brother left the scar on him. The blond had tried, in the end, the Uchiha were stubborn bunch. Sasuke ends up severing his ties with his friends.

Never giving up, Naruto retie that broken bond.

Everything was going great, until... until Sasuke...

Downcast, Sakura looks solemnly onto the floor were the shaving of woods and pile of dust collecting near Sasori's desk. Holding back the tears threatening to fall. All of this time, the tears never stop, only come out harder.

"Even though Itachi had left, Sasuke... Sasuke still trying to find him and wanted answers." That was how much Sasuke had loved his brother. "Sasuke and I were to be married, but..."

Clutching her hands onto her chest as it suddenly felt tight and constricting, so hard to breathe whilst holding back the tears. Memories upon memories rushing back, the good and the bad clenching at her heart.

"He died on the eve of our wedding day."

It was increasingly becoming difficult to see straight, misty eyes blur with swelling tears ready to fall.

"Even though I was helping him to get better, he hid from me that he wasn't. His sickness grew and grew. I didn't notice he was losing his sight, because he acted so perfectly normal, assuring me everything will be fine. But it's not. I..."

Her voice cracked, it was something she held it in her.

Sakura bottled up all feelings.

"I should have noticed the signs."

As all dreams shattered, Sakura felt like she was in a dark fantasy watching as the man she'd loved died in his sleep. Perfectly pale handsome face looks like he any other time he was sleeping, it was not. Sasuke was not going to open his eyes, grace her with his rare warm small smiles, or hold her hand and tell her _, 'I love you'_ softly into her ears anymore. It was gone.

It was almost a year and she had yet to accept this.

Refusing to accept his death.

"I feel like I've let him down by not noticing these things. I was the few handful of people whom he could trust in, and I didn't realize this. Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend no matter how clumsy and a goof he was, always the first thing he'd notice about his friend's well being."

Lips smooth into a thin line remembering how much Naruto had cared, kept his promises be both sensitive and tactless toward how others felt. He understood Sasuke more than Sakura ever could. Being the only girl in their three man cell group, she felt left out when they both grew so strong together. Both understood the pain of being alone and neglected. Both stubborn and had strong will to become stronger, so much stronger that Sakura was left behind watching their backs.

It was unfair.

Sakura grew too of course, in her own way so she can walk beside by them. Only to feel inadequate in comparison to the two accomplished men in front of her. Haruno Sakura was a weak girl, no matter how much she'd gain in strength.

"It broke my heart even more when I found his medical result which he hid from me, a week later after his death. His eyes had declined drastically to near blindness. The optical nerves were so damaged it affected partial of his brain too, in turn shutting down a few of his organ functions. The mental stress only serves as a factor to hasten the declination. They said it was a miracle how he can still function."

Sasuke was so strong. She both envied and admires him.

"Maybe you're right, Sasori. I'm just a foolish little girl. I'm not nearly strong enough to protect him. To protect them. "

Never noticing the back steps she had taken until her back hits the wall and sliding down in a fashion of someone who had given up, a defeatist who felt there are no chances. Her entire well being just screams of pain and resignation. And why she was wondering, was she bothering Sasori with this pathetic whining.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

Daring a glance toward the red head's direction, and surely enough his eyes gaze onto her, his attention entirely on her wholly. He listened and not once did he open his mouth to utter a word or interrupt her. Nevertheless she stares at him, expecting him to say something anything, even his usual snarky comment on her whining his ears off.

"Were you expecting me to say something?"

And there it was, the heart cutting words in which sliced her into two with expression sharper than blades. She'd asked for it, but Sakura had never imagined it cuts so deeply. She had cared of what he says, cares of what his opinion and it was painful.

"People die, that's the inevitable course of nature we all need to accept."

No sympathy within his icy and distant words, no surprising there, Sasori lacks any pitying for anyone or he never does. The man was made of stone and best at being an apathy, but Sakura had seen through that, the puppeteer master had prove over and over again he was anything but heartless.

So why...

"I don't expect you to understand." She declares there and then.

A sudden bubbling of anger resurfacing. Sasori's words not only cuts her like a sharpened blade through the heart, but also brought out that anger in her. Pinning him down with an accusing glare of her own, ignoring his sending it back directly at her.

"I don't expect you to understand anything remotely human or the loss some of us goes through!" She yells and becomes in his face sort. She couldn't take it, understand it, why he was being so... unreachable and standing distance away beyond all.

"Maybe the others were right about you." She couldn't help it but blurt out hurtful words. "You're just a killer. A murderer."

"And what if I am?" forbidding harsh word lashes back. "I AM a killer. Have been and always will be."

Standing up, a head taller, towering over the petite girl. Expression darkened ad considerately frigid with how cold it was. His molten gold eyes bore into hers, daring her to continue her accusation of him, daring her to challenge him in any form or ways she can find, so he can shoot them all right back at her with sharp indifferent.

"I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

There was no hesitation within his words, spoken like a true ruthless killer who murders in cold blood.

 _It was his true nature._

"A human life holds no interest for me." Taking a threatening step toward her. "Humans are all weak, disgusting creature who lies and betrays. Worthless trash. If they die, then they lack strength."

Sakura took a step back.

For the first time ever since she'd met the man, she felt threaten.

For the first time Sakura is scared of Akasuna no Sasori.

Darken glare never left her, emotionless blank eyes of a cold blooded killer pierce right through her. An arm outstretches slowly reaching toward her. Fears grip tightly around her heart, beating so loudly in her ears. Staring with wide eyes of a deer caught in headlight, Sakura imagine this is what it felt like staring into death's eyes. Sasori could be the death angel, or the reaper and away easily with her without a second thought.

The hand inching ever closer.

Sakura flinches away violently before his fingers could reach her.

"Do I scare you." Eyes half lidded, "Sakura?"

He did.

 _She was terrified of him._

Both of them know this. A bitter smirk on his lips and pulls back his hand. The little girl should regret ever inviting him to stay, now she knows what he really is, it was best if she stays away. Sasori was not her friend –even if she self-proclaim he is— or her ally let alone attempting in any form or shape to be her comforter. Sasori didn't think he has a single bone in him to _'comfort'_ anyone. The little girl has sorely mistaken him for some other guy.

Then and there, he'd thought she would run.

Once again she'd proven to him wrong.

"Why?"

Her shaky voice stutters out too quietly. Laces with fear and uncertainty of the person in front of her, who was this man? Was this the true Akasuna no Sasori, then who was the man she'd seen in him before? The man who was considerate of her? Which was the real him. So why...

"Why what?"

"Why are you like this?" The strength in her voice returns. "Why are you pushing me away?!"

"Must you mistaken me as one of your friends, you damn brat."

Surely by now she would have understood his nature, by any mean he isn't made to be ' _friends_ ' with people. He was too different, indifferent to lives of others. The world can come to an end and he wouldn't even bat an eye about it. He was a man who have committed unthinkable sins and done things no one dared to even think of.

Sakura was just too naive and innocent in her own ignorant ways. Too idealistic to see the certain truth and the horrors of this cruel world. Having taste a small fraction of it gave her absolutely no rights to become whiny about it. Sasori's lips curl back almost into a vicious snarl at the thought.

"Then are you not my friend?"

"You just assumed I was. You forced that idea upon on me, little girl."

For that moment, Sakura was sure she just heard her heart break. Or whatever was left of the pieces she'd managed to gather back up, with a fleeting illusion she'd made a new friend in Akasuna no Sasori broke all over again.

A single tear falls down from the corner of her eye.

While going on rambling and ranting at the pain of loss with Sasuke, she had not once shed a tear since then; they were all held back, now... Sasori is the new reason why it fell so visibly. Breaking away from restrain. Utter betrayal in her eyes as she looks at him, hurt and unspeakable betrayal.

"I thought we were." Voice silent as a whisper. "I believed in us. In our friendship. I—

"

"Then you shouldn't accuse your _'friend'_ of being unfeeling." There he said it.

What he cause him to grow bitter and cold silent fury toward her, what had trigger the unseen landmine she'd stepped on when Sakura had charge him of ' _not understanding'_ because, whether Sasori wanted it or not, he understood it all very well. The anger of being treated under such assumption from someone whom he'd trusted.

He didn't feel sympathy, the correct term is empathy.

"I..." Emerald eyes widens at the realization.

It was her fault to blame, why she is treading on thin ice now. She understood his silent fury and she couldn't fault him for it was her blunder alone. Blame it on frustration or lack thereof sympathy she wanted from him. Now seeing clearer, Sasori is not one to sugar-coat words, he tells what's there to tell. His lack of reply aggravates her into opening her mouth firing out hurtful words.

The silence was deafening.

But Sasori hadn't expected her to say next.

"I'm sorry."

She cries and latches her hand onto his arm pulling him back, wishing he couldn't break away and shatter what's left of that fragile bond between them. That he wouldn't distant himself away for the small mistake she'd cause and hurt him. Blurting out things should have not been said when she didn't understand him.

"I'm so sorry, Sasori."

Her small hand shook as she holds onto his strong arm, resembling a timid and scared rabbit clinging onto the fox, begging the predator not to eat it. Sasori's lips were paper thin, either wanting to deal with this or could he tolerate her as of that moment. Anger, bitterness and indifferent was overwhelming.

"Let go."

"I didn't mean to. I was out of line, I know I was." Refusing to let him go. "So please, don't break our friendship."

"There's nothing to break if there's nothing to begin with."

"We are friends. Please don't lie to me or run away."

She was already doing the runaway enough to last the both of them. She didn't know if she could live in this house, in his childhood home with him if the gap between them rips further apart. Not when she can make amend of things.

He sighs.

"Please, give me another chance."

Again, stubbornness born out of wanting to right her wrongs; until the red head would find it within him to forgive her then Sakura wasn't going to let this go. It did not sit well letting things go like this, no not like this, never like this. Desperation as well as a plea forgiveness clearly written in her eyes, she knows Sasori can see. The man had proven again and again to possess sharpen abilities, just as easily he could read her plea at same time he could ignore it just as well. Sakura sincerely hope he does not choose the latter.

Again he sighs and gently pries her hands from his limb.

"First, release my arm. You're cutting off my circulation."

Much to her embarrassment, the young medic lessens her grip. However as she releases him, a small weak grip still persistently holds onto his shirt sleeve. Like a lost child tugging at the only anchor she could ever find, it wasn't far from the truth. Sakura is truly lost, unsure which directly to outstretch her hands. Who to hold, where to go.

"Sasori, please. I've never meant to say those hurtful things." Tear filled eyes staring up at him. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I won't let our friendship ends because of my stupidity." Yes, she'd recognize it now and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"..."

Still molten gold eyes searching at hers for any traces of falsity or deception; he'd found none. Earning Sasori's trust has already proved to be difficult, but trying to earn it back after it was broken is a challenge of moving mountains itself.

"Sasori—"

"As an adult, you've proven to possess high intellect and able to understand the definition of death."

He cuts her off from constantly whining and begging, it was unbecoming of the strong girl he'd seen and witness from her. Changing the topic instead will prove to be beneficial to the both of them. All while still chiding her with his voice through his explanation. She'd shared a bit of herself to him, whether he wants it or not, thus leaving him oblige to part a bit of his own personal history with her.

"You understand when death is due it is inevitable, and that person will not be returning. Ever."

A hint of sadness within those eyes, turning molten gold into fading burning crimson. Sakura becomes mesmerise by the colour of his eyes. Sliding her own hand into his, a tender gesture of encouragement and gently squeeze his hand. Feeling the warmth of his touch, no matter how callous fingers from wood carvings, holding brushes...

...flashing images of blood stained hands in her mind.

His hands covered in blood of those he'd killed, whether it was to save those souls or to kill freely because he wanted to. It was difficult to except such an emotionally unstable person, not mentally, because Sasori had evidently proved to have high intellect. How much his IQ is, Sakura didn't know, but she knew he was far from stupid.

She would accept him for who he is; both the terrible and the good.

"As a child, they can only understand death as ' _going far away'_ and ask in ignorant innocent _'when are they coming back'_ and to spare that child's feelings. The closest adult to them would lie through a smile."

Instead of that far away look Sasori had when he was stating this, he turn his gaze and stares at her, examining the girl who refuses to let him be, whether she understood him or not. She did. That child in his explanation is himself.

"I was five when my parents died while attending to their work overseas." He won't say how, it was better just to leave it, "Grandmother Chiyo thought she could spare me the pain of knowing and lied to me." She only told him they were far away doing their duty in saving people and would return soon.

"Weeks, after weeks, after weeks. I've waited and waited. Believing they've return soon." A bitter chuckle left his lips, the laugh made Sakura's skin crawl at how insane it sounds. "And Grandmother Chiyo continues to feed me lies they'll be back soon."

It was unfair watching other children in hands of their parents. It was inanely unfair as every other child have a mother and father in each hand, while himself only had a grandmother who looks at him with a pitiful expression. ' _That poor child._ ' It was what it clearly read.

Sasori unconsciously squeezes their joint hands without any awareness of his own action.

Through his childhood days, watching in envy of others, wondering where his own parents were and when would they come back? While a child would fall and scrap their knees, they had both of parents' affection and love to bring them back onto their feet again. But Sasori... forced to be strong, endure the loneliness and bury away the emptiness by asking his grandmother for 'candy'.

"Weeks turned into months. And months turned into years. I lost hope each day. Until I was old enough to understand what death really is."

The sharpness in his eyes was back with vengeance, Sakura found herself wanting to recoil away from the terrifying blackness that seems to possess over him. The man resembles someone who is lost within the pit darkness of loneliness. Sadness replaces by indifferent, years of patient transformed into temperamental and impatient, refusing to be lied to or force to linger for an insane amount of time.

Only later to be disappointed.

"My mother and father are dead. Grandmother Chiyo lied."

Although he grows to hate the old woman, he couldn't really bring himself to cut off from her. She was his only family left aside from his grand uncle. And then there's the council members who forced him to stay because of his talents, made him work for them endlessly. Buried in his work did madness begin to take over, seeking out that beauty in which humanity will never possess... and then he left India. The Akatsuki's goal cross with his own, it was only reason why he'd agreed to join.

Grabbing Sakura's small wrist and yanks her toward him. Glaring down at her in a cold fury layered with madness. Sasori wasn't some nice guy from next door, or some role model man of a woman's dream. No, he didn't care how he looked in their eyes, they only assumed of him until they see the real him.

"I do understand the loss, Haruno Sakura. Never assume anything of me, lest you test my patient." He snarls and squeezes her wrist painfully tight, underlining the gravity of his seriousness. "And I am a very impatient man." And drop her limb as if it burnt him.

Now she understood.

It has become so clear in her eyes why Sasori had become who he is today. Loneliness and emptiness could drive anyone insane, desperation and helplessness would turn a man cruel. Her heart went to him, no child should suffer that and Sakura didn't have the heart to lay blame on Lady Chiyo either. As the only family left, she meant well and never thought her little white lie would turn the child she's caring for into a murderer.

She sees it.

Sakura saw the loneliness in Sasori as she'd do with Naruto and Sasuke.

He'd suffered just as they did with the loss of family.

Only different was, Sasori took the destructive path just as Sasuke did, but unlike her teammate and late decease fiancé, Sasori had no one to pull him from sinking further into that madness. Akastuki didn't seem like the type to do so.

"Sasori!"

Upon turning back to face the girl, Sasori had not expect to have that small dainty body slam into his own. Slender arms wrapping around his middle and face buries into his chest. All the red head could do at this point, was staring eyes wide at the incomprehensible action.

"It's alright now."

Soft and tender –dare he say loving?— voice escape her parting pink lips.

"You won't be alone. Not anymore." Squeezing him tight in her warmth. "I'll be here with you. Even though it won't replace the parental love you've lost, but I'd hope I would be enough to fill that void in your heart, Sasori."

She'd meant every single word.

Breath caught in his throat, Sasori continues to stand still.

"Please, don't push me away."

The warmth of her body... it strangely reminds him of the love he'd try to recreate from puppets in image of his own parents, just to ease the emptiness he'd felt. Not trusting his voice not to tremble at the unfamiliar sensation rising within his heart. Sasori merely looks down at the pink hair of the girl who continues to amaze him, with her impulsive actions. It renders him frozen stiff.

What will she gain by befriending him?

What will she benefit from an emotionally unstable man like him?

"We understand the same pain. And I won't let you suffer it anymore. I promise."

His walls were crumbling.

Strong arms envelop around that small warm body of Haruno Sakura, Sasori return the hug. Pressing his face into the crook of her neck, immediately his sense was attacked by scent of floral and something as refreshing as spring. No matter how petite her form was, it held that warmth he'd yearned as a child, to be loved.

Even if it's just friendship.

She was comforting in his arms, just as he is in hers.

Comfort in understanding.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura. Just as it wasn't mine."

.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

.

 **Author's note:** This... did not come out as planned. Initially this chapter was supposed to progress further along the plot, instead, my hands decided to toss in this piece of drama trash. I feel like I should rewrite this... oTL.

I've blurred the line between canon and AU story in this chapter. Thus Sasori's story is very much similar to his original with differences. Other differences would be if they weren't enemies, Sakura would more than likely comfort him as she would do with Naruto or her other friends. She's a compassionate heroine who love and continues to love~ I mean, how many times were she stabbed trying to be kind?

Many thanks to those who follow and favourite this story of mine~

Special thanks to my reviewers:

 **MysticMoonlight474:** I'm glad you approve of the setting, mostly I love different cultures and I wanted something to be different here. Blurring the lines between real life countries into Naruto work. But as I've explained before, Masashi Kishimoto had based Konohagakure on a real Japanese city; it would make sense if Suna, Iwa etc are also base on varies of other countries too right? The only American base I see in Naruto is killer Bee and his rap –brick'd- just joking xD. Anyway thank you for your comment~

 **Guest:** You mean Chiyo, not Choji xD. Yes, of course Chiyo could _'see'_ them, which is why Sasori could as well. Akatsuki will make their debut in later chapters. Sasori would get them especially Deidara to annoy him whether he wants it or not~ anyway thank you for taking your time to comment, it is very much appreciated~

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy so far.

 **Kio.**

Hold


End file.
